


I Remember You

by Myliltrinket



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Other, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myliltrinket/pseuds/Myliltrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex thought the danger was over, but much darker things lurk in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Please be cautious while reading, I don't want to trigger anything for anyone. So there will be violence and someone being held captive. So if that sounds not so good please don't read. <3

They did it. They actually did it. Plus, they all lived to tell the tale. Barely. Returning from the mountain, all looking a little worse for wear, Vox Machina was all smiles. One dragon down, three to go. Members of the herd had fallen, but all in all, they made it out okay. The band of adventurers on their way to glory. But for tonight, they would celebrate. Taverns were hard to come by in Westruun these days, most of them destroyed. The ones that were still in tact were looted and left alone as it's owner and patrons fled, died, or hid. However, the group did settle into the home where the herd had resigned, casks of ale available for the victors. 

It didn't take long for the group to become merry and drunk, laughter booming from the busy halls. Vax and Keyleth off to the side drunkenly talking. Vex wanted to join in on whatever they were laughing about, but she felt unwanted in their little conversation. She settled, however, with joining Percy and Pike for more drinking and stimulating conversation. Scanlan was trying to woo one of the barbarian women, while Grog laughed with his cousin. It did a heart good to see her friends so happy. 

The walk to her room was more difficult than she had anticipated. To her left, she had Trinket supporting her in case she swayed. To her right, Percy had offered to help her to her room. Help was a strong word, considering he was just as drunk. The two merely leaning against one another in hopes of supporting the other and staying up. “Goodnight, Percival, Dear.” she said, fumbling with the door to her room. Trinket passing her to find a good spot on the floor to sleep. “Goodnight, Vex.” Percy said, smiling his best sleepy, drunk smile. Vex closed the door behind herself, slipping her armor off and crashing into the bed with a thud. Sleep found her quickly, and she was out like a light.

Vex awoke with a start, bolting straight up in her bed, scanning the room for the source of the sound. It sounded like a pop, it was odd. She eyed Trinket who was sound asleep, “Trinket...” she cooed softly, trying to wake him up, but he wasn't budging. Odd, he was usually the first to wake at any noise. The room was silent, not even Trinket's breathing managed to break it, something was off. The hair on the back of Vex's neck stood up, she searched for her bow and quiver, they were too far away, so was her armor. Luckily, her earring was still on in case she needed to alert anyone. It seemed she would.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, bare feet hitting the stone as she stood up. One step towards her bow and a voice stopped her in her tracks, “I wouldn't bother, Dear.” Vex's eyes snapped in the direction of the voice, out stepping a slender man, an elf it seemed. His ears much longer and sharper than her own, his hair jet black, cascading down his back. His skin was pale, it surprised her how pale he was, she should have seen him sooner. “Who the hell are you?” she spat, not moving from her spot, taking his warning, as long as he kept his distance. The man brought a hand up to his chest, “That hurts, you don't remember me?” he asked, stepping out of the shadows more, Vex instinctively taking a step away from him. “Should I?” she asked in return, hand reaching up to her earring, “Can't say I forget many faces, but I do see quite a few. Remind me, who the hell are you?” the last sentence a cry for backup as it rang out through the earring. Hopefully someone was awake, anyone. 

“Vex'ahlia, I'm hurt, I thought for sure you'd remember me. After all, you did assure me we'd meet again.” his voice was sickly sweet, calm in a strange way. A curve to his lips sent a shiver down her spine. She was trying to recall his face but she was drawing a blank. Moving towards her bow once more she felt her body tense, as if held in place. “Ah, ah ah. What did I say. You won't be needing that.” he assured her, moving closer to her now. No words could escape her lips, Vex was quite literally stuck. Though she did hear footsteps from the hall, someone had heard her. Yes! Someone was coming. “Vex?!” it was her brother, if Vex could smile, she would have. There was a budge at the door, but it didn't open. Only now did Vex see the large chest in front of the door. He had barricaded them inside. “Vex?!!” her brother's voice grew louder and more concerned, and she could hear other footsteps approaching him. Grog could get through if he pushed hard enough, there was still hope. 

“I assume that is your dear brother, Vax'ildan?” the elf asked, circling Vex in a predatorial way. All Vex could do was stare. “You see, I don't like him very much. He's too....what's the word....possessive of you. I have been searching for you for a long time, Vex'ahlia. Ever since we met in the woods all those years ago. I thought I had you in my grasp once, but I soon found out it was merely a trick. A charade if you will. Your brother thought he and the clasp could trick me?” he let out a cruel, sharp laugh. “They didn't think I could tell you apart? They may have looked like you, and yet, they were not.”

There was another thud at the door, then another, then another. It seemed Vax was trying to force the door open, “Vex?!” Oh, Percy, he had come as well. His voice as concerned as her brothers as it seemed they both tried to force the door. She noticed the chest budge slightly, but not enough. However, it finally struck her who this elf was. That stalker, the one Vax had told her about. That eerie story with the stick of tongues, and someone out there who looked exactly like her. Fear was finally settling in, yet she wasn't able to speak. 

“Oh, Vex'ahlia, how long I have waited to finally see you again.” his hand reached out, pale slender fingers caressing her face, she tried to glare at him the best she could, but in this position it was hard. “Aren't you happy to see me?” he asked, knowing full well she couldn't answer. His smile was frightening, something behind his eyes was not as innocent as his smile wanted to convey. The door budged more and the elf's smile faded as his eyes shot to the door. It was open a crack, light filling the crack as she heard the two men try to shove it open further. “Vex! We're coming.” came a soft voice, Pike. The door moved another inch, she could now see Pike's hair, fingers wrapped around the door, shoving it hard. 

The intruder huffed, obviously not planning for this to happen, “Why do people keep trying to ruin this?!” he shouted, shivers running down her spine again at how quick his calm demeanor shifted to one so cold and angry. “VEX!” Percy and Vax shouted in unison. “If you touch one single strand of hair on her head, so help me, it'll be the last thing you ever do!” her brother threatened. They were making progress on the door, Vex would be safe, the intruder would surely leave. The elf let out a long agitated sigh, “I suppose we'll have to have our little reunion, elsewhere.” 

What? No. She wasn't moving, she wasn't going anywhere. There was another pop and she noticed a door, similar to which Scanlan created. A dimension door, shit. The door budged open finally, the three members of Vox Machina coming through. A look of shock and fear washed over all of their faces as they lunged forward to stop whatever was happening. Vex still couldn't move, but she felt herself being pulled. Vax's hand reached out to grab her, but it was too far away. Next thing she knew, she was in the courtyard, being pulled away from the place she had just been. The elf picked her up, with ease it seemed, and they were making distance. She could hear shouting coming from the house, the rest of her family trying to come to her aid, but it was too late. She was gone. “Don't worry, Dear, you wont have to worry about them.”

No.

The spell was starting to wear off though, she could feel her body relax as she regained control of her muscles. However, before she could do anything, he was muttering some words and she felt her eyelids get heavy. “No...no...” she uttered, trying to fight it, her hands balled into fists and hitting his chest weakly unable to really throw a punch as she fell asleep. The last thing she heard being a quiet laugh from this kidnapper, “Don't fight it, Love, we're going to have fun.”


	2. I Will Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party's reaction to the past event.

The fight was supposed to be over with. The dragon was slain, they had celebrated. It was supposed to be over. 

The night had been exciting, the drinking, laughing, talking. Percy had managed to help Vex back to her room, though she had helped him equally as much. Leaning against one another for support. But that's what Vex always was, his support. She had been in Whitestone, and she continued to be now. His own little support system, even when he screwed up. His drunken smile remained plastered to his face as he left her to head to bed. Everyone was alive, everyone was happy, everyone was safe. Or so he thought.

He woke to words in his ear, “Who the hell are you?” For a moment, he thought Vex was in his room, but why would she ask him that? Groggily, he realized it was the earring and he grabbed bad news from his bedside and ran. He had sobered up in mere seconds as he ran, turning down the hall to her room. Vax was already there, banging on the door and calling out her name. Percy joined him quickly, the two of them hurling their bodies against the wood, trying to get it to budge. It was moving, but not enough. Pike joined them moments later, in a frenzied stupor as she tried to help. The three of them finally getting the door to move more. It was then when he heard a man's voice call out in frustration and anger from the other side. “VEX!” Percy cried in unison with her brother. Why hadn't she answered? Who was in there? What was going on? 

The door was finally pushed open enough to squeeze through. The sight before them struck them with fear. A dimension door behind Vex's frozen body, her eyes screaming out for help. The man, who Percy could now see was a tall elf, dragging her to the portal. They ran forward, reaching out to catch her, Vax almost reached her, but he didn't. The portal closed, Vax cried out his sister's name again, loud and cracked. Percy watched in disbelief as Pike ran to get the others. Trinket was still asleep on the ground, under some sort of spell he was sure. He'd be able to track her, right? Percy grasped the earring, hoping she'd answer, “Vex? Where are you? Are you okay?” but no reply.

Vax was trying to wake Trinket up, pushing him as he tried to hold back tears he knew were falling. Percy turned to him now, “Who the hell was that?” he asked. Vax refused to make eye contact, “I don't know his name, all I know is that we have to find her. We have to find her soon.” His voice was dark, his anger and sadness mingling so much, Percy genuinely felt bad for him. He knew what it was like to lose a sister, but Vax had helped bring Percy's sister back to him. Percy was bound to do the same. “We'll find her.” he said, as sure as he could make himself sound. 

Keyleth broke the silence by running into the room, “What the hell happened?” she asked, searching the room for what he assumed was Vex. Her eyes wide in panic as she reached out to comfort Vax. He looked as if he were about to shrug it off, but didn't. “Vex has been taken, we have to find her.” Keyleth nodded at Vax's explanation, looking up at Percy's in a search for better answers. “I'm assuming he's a bard, I could be wrong, but that's my best guess.” he said, trying to decipher what he had seen. As if on cue, Scanlan burst into the room, followed by Grog and Pike, all in the same panicked confusion. 

They explained what they had seen, Vax explained the deal he had made with the clasp all those years ago. “That's why Vex wanted the hat of disguise in Emon.” Scanlan recalled. “Are you sure it was the same guy?” Vax barely even lifted his head, a scowl stuck on his face. “It was him.” 

Trinket finally woke up a minute later, looking around for Vex and looking shocked to see everyone but her in the room. Keyleth knelt down and began to speak with him, and if a bear could look guilty and upset, it was this moment here. “Keyleth, ask him if he can track her scent.” Percy suggested, and Keyleth did as requested. Trinket immediately began sniffing around, pushing past the group to head outside. The group followed as Trinket searched, and soon it seemed he picked something up. He began bee-lining down the road, the party all following after. Most of the party was dressed by now, weapons at the ready. “Maybe someone should stay behind in case she comes back?” Scanlan offered and they agreed, letting him stay as they set off in search of their missing family member. 

It wasn't a long ways away, Trinket was bounding for a house that was ornate. It was strange, the whole town had been shaken, but this house looked untouched. A pristine house, which looked like someone wealthy lived there. Percy grabbed his earring again, “Vex'ahlia, if you can hear me, we're coming. We will find you, I promise.” Again, no reply, but Percy couldn't let that deter him, he always kept a promise. The house stood at two stories, fenced in, though it seemed like the fence was more for decoration than actual purpose. Vax approached it cautiously, checking for traps. Percy scanned the perimeter, and just as Trinket seemed to sniff out, Percy found one of Vex's feathers lying on the ground. He inspected it, twirling it between his fingers before pocketing it. “This way.” he noted, after spotting footprints where the feather was, leading to the back of the house.   
Vax took the lead, following the prints as well as checking for anything dangerous. They made it to the back door, it seemed locked, but untrapped. Vax unlocked it quickly and they quietly snuck in. The place was bare, which struck Percy as odd, the outside had been so ornate. There was barely anything besides basic furniture in the rooms. The group split up, inspecting every room. The house was eerily quiet. Pike was in the kitchen, there was nothing. Grog took the dining room, nothing. Keyleth went upstairs to check the bedrooms, empty. Vax checked the study, bare. Percy took the living room, absolutely empty. The whole house was empty. Trinket even lost the scent in the living room. Standing with Percy as he looked around the room. This made no sense, her feather was outside, the tracks lead them here, the scent was here, where the hell could they have gone.   
A moment of panic washed over Percy as he remembered the house in the cloud top district, the empty house with the hidden portal. Percy reached out against the walls, they were bare, no art or hangings. His hand moved across the walls, nothing happened. “Anything?” Percy heard from the earring, Keyleth's voice hopeful. “Nothing.” was the response from everyone. 

The living room had a couch against the wall, sitting on top of a rug. A small table sat in front of the couch, an unlit candle sitting on top of it. Trinket whined a bit as he trotted off to find Vax, leaving Percy alone. His mind trying to figure out this new riddle. His eyes scanning the room before an idea struck him. He began to push back the rug, revealing the floor beneath. He almost stopped after getting nowhere, before he noticed a crack, pushing the rug further back it revealed a trap door. He reached up to tell the others before he felt a blunt object hit the back of his head. His vision becoming blurry as he tried to see what had hit him. Hovering above his head was the candlestick he had noticed before. As if floating by itself. Invisibility, that son of a bitch. Another blow and Percy saw black, his body hitting the floor with a thud.


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex wakes up.

When she comes too, she feels the rope. It's tight, and the friction is already causing a rope burn on her wrists. The chair she's in is comfortable, however, a cushion beneath her and behind her back. Both arms are ties to the arms of the chair, on either side of her. Her ankles are also bound to the front two legs of the chair, keeping her securely in place. Her eyes adjust to the dimly lit room, torches barely filling up the space with light. The room was large, but not castle like, large. The stone walls lit by small torches that were almost burned out by now. The ground was a mix of stone and dirt, they must be underground somewhere. There were tables scattered here and there. One holding chemicals, one with weapons, and one which looked as if for dining.

There was a bed in the corner, a basic one, nothing too lush. A couch near the chair Vex was sitting in. The place seemed empty. Vex scanned the room, searching for the elf, but saw no one. She was alone. Instinctively, she began trying to loosen the rope, to try to free herself. It was painful, the rope cut into her wrist and ankles, but she kept it up. She only halted her attempts when she heard a thud. Her eyes darted around to find the source of the noise. Seeing more light poor in from the corner of the room. Squinting, she noticed a small set of stairs that led to the top, a door was open. 

Vex hung her head, pretending to be asleep again, hoping she'd be left alone if she was still out. All she could do was listen. Hearing a series of movements. A few thuds, noises of distress, the sound of something dragging, the door closing and locking, and chains. Vex peaked over to where she heard the rattling of chains, seeing the elf chaining someone to the stone wall. A set of shackles she hadn't seen before, being used. She gave a better look now, her curiosity getting the better of her. What she saw made her sit straight up. A blue coat, trimmed in gold, a shock of white hair, the body limp and hanging in the chains. Vex's eyes widened in fear as she saw blood trickling down the side of Percy's now unconscious form. “Percy, no.” it was quiet but it was enough to alert the elf's attention.

“Ah, you're awake.” he said, flashing a smile that made her uneasy. “Mind telling me who this is?” he prompted, gesturing to Percy. “He seemed too keen on finding you, a friend of yours I assume?” Vex was getting angry now. She thought she had been angry before, but now she was breathing hard, every muscle in her body tense, “Let him go.” she demanded, the words could cut through steel with the ferocity she spat them. It took the bard by surprise, but instead of fear he looked delighted. “Oh, I like seeing you like this, Dear, you look ravishing when you're mad.” Vex simply glared at him, saying nothing else for the time being.

“Don't worry, Pet, he's fine. He'll just have a bit of a headache when he wakes up. But I can't let him go. Not yet.” he explained, walking towards her in slow, delicate steps, as if in a dance. “He discovered us, and I can't let him tell the others where we are. So until I make new arrangements for us, he stays.” Vex looked over to Percy once more, before shooting a glare back at the elf, “Alive. He stays, alive.” she demanded. The man gave a sigh of defeat, similar to that of a child who couldn't play with the toy they wanted, “Fine. Alive. He stays alive.” he assured her. A part of Vex relaxed a bit more, though it was short lived as the man followed up, “For now.”

Silence followed as he reached Vex, his fingers outstretched to tuck some hair behind her ear, causing her to jerk away. “Really, Vex'ahlia, you don't have to be afraid of me.” he spoke, his words coming out soft as if to comfort her, but there was an edge to them that cut the comfort from it. “Says the creep who stole me from my bed and tied me to a chair in his creepy basement? Yeah, sure.” He quickly grew angry at her words, his long, thin fingers taking a hold of her face as he directed her attention to him. “Watch your tongue, Pet.” The name a hiss. Vex held his gaze, trying to remain strong. “What do you want from me?” His amused smile returned in an instant, it was creepy how quick his emotions shifted. He let go of her face, circling her like a predator, “I want you to remember me, I want you to want to be here.” 

“Alright, give me a hint, then. I meet a lot of people, I travel. When did we meet?” He stood in front of her once more, “We met, six years ago, here in Westruun, in a tavern.” Vex tried to recall what she and her brother were doing six years ago, six years felt like an eternity ago and she shrugged, “You expect me to remember an encounter from six years ago?” she asked. He laughed a bit, but there was no humor in it, “It was memorable.” He kept circling her, his eyes never leaving her form. Looking her up and down, she could feel his eyes on her. It made her uncomfortable, though her glare remained, “Apparently not to me. You'll have to be more specific.” 

“We spoke of Syngorn, of my parents, my legacy, your bear, we spoke for a while.” he explained, Vex trying her hardest to remember. Then it struck her, she remembered.

It was growing colder, but the wind still carried a bit of warmth with it. The twins, slipped into a tavern they frequented. The crowd was big, the room bustling with laughter and talk. It was the perfect spot to do their business. Vex distracted, Vax stole. An elf was sitting alone, a rather large pouch on his belt. The biggest the twins had seen in a while. They'd be able to eat for a month on that alone. Vex put on her most charming smile as she sat down next to him. The two speaking for a bit, long enough for Vax to get the pouch, which he did. Her brother made an excuse for them to have to leave, Vex assured the man she'd see him again. That she'd be back to the tavern in a couple of days. Then with a wink she left.

Her eyes grew wide, “That? All of this over that one conversation?” she asked in disbelief. He only laughed again, “It was more than that, my Dear. You see, I came back to that tavern every night for the next week. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I asked around about you, but no one could really tell me anything. You see, I am a curious being, if something grasps my attention, I must know more. You got my attention, the girl with feathers in her hair. The girl with a pet bear. The girl with charm and charisma that would make the toughest of men fall. I wanted to know more, had to know more.” Vex stared at him, not knowing what to say or do, it had been such an innocent encounter, how did it turn to this?

“I sought out The Clasp, hoping they could find you. I would have done it myself, I just didn't want to get my hands dirty. Why do something yourself when you could pay others? I suppose I should have done it myself. If you want something done right, you do it yourself.” he sighed. “They brought me what I believed to be you. I was overjoyed, only it wasn't you at all. I wasn't too happy about that. They thought they could trick me? It takes more than that to pull one over on Kal'diran.” he explained, cleaning off his already clean robe. Kal'diran, that was his name Vex noted. “I set out to find you again, but you had left the city by then. But now..” he began, a smile spreading once more, “you're here.” The smile was similar to the others, something off putting about it, this one even more so. His eyes didn't match, his eyes were dark, Vex shuddered at the sight. He had stopped circling her, standing behind her, his hands grasping her shoulders as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"This time I wont let you slip away."


	4. We're close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party now is down by two? What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one, because the next one will probably be rather long.

“Has anyone found anything?” Vax's voice emitted from the earring. “Nothing.” Keyleth replied, followed by Pike and Grog. There was a pause as they all waited for Percy's reply. Silence. “Percy?” Keyleth questioned. “Percival, answer us.” Vax demanded. Silence. It seemed they all raced down to the living room, where they had heard from him last. The place was empty. “He wouldn't have left without telling us.” Keyleth sided, scanning the room for any clues. Vax nodded, scanning the room as well. If he had left, it had to have been forced. “I didn't notice anyone leave.” Pike mentioned, “I was next to the exit, if he would have left out that way, I would have seen him or heard him at least.” 

Vax had always been good at seeing things out of place. It was part of his talent, his sister was quite good as well. So he concentrated, if something happened there had to be a clue here somewhere. It took a couple of minutes but Vax finally noticed the candlestick sitting in the center of the table, the corner of it had a few drops of blood. His eyes darted around for any blood splatter, but he saw nothing. Then his mind flashed back to a trap door under a rug. “Of course, how could I have missed it.” he scolded himself, peeling back the rug to reveal the latch. 

His hand stretched out to open it, when Pike stopped him. “Pike, let go, they're probably down there.” Vax argued, but Pike's grip didn't loosen. “And it might also be trapped.” she reminded. Vax let out a sigh, she was right, his impatience could have messed them up. He noticed some marking along the edges of the door. “Can you make it out?” he asked, Pike inspected it. “No, it's arcane, but that's all I know.” she said with a heavy sigh. “We need Scanlan.” Grog nodded, “I could just break it in.” he argued, but Keyleth shook her head, “We don't know what that would do to it. “Shit.” Vax exclaimed. “Shit, shit, shit!”

Pike placed her hand on his shoulder, “It's okay Vax, we'll go get Scanlan and bring him back. Someone can stay here in case they try to leave.” She then put her hand up to the earring, “Percy, Vex, if you an hear me, I think we're close. Just hold on for a little bit longer.” Her voice was soft and comforting. Vax only hoped they could hear her. “I'll stay here, you get Scanlan.” Vax decided, Pike nodded, taking Grogs hand and heading out. “I'll stay with Vax.” Keyleth piped up, staying in place. Vax was grateful for that, but he wouldn't say it. Instead, he touched the earring, “Stubby, if you can hear me, I'm here, I'm close, I'll be there soon.” He waited, hoping she'd somehow answer, but all he got was silence.  
He hung his head, his frown as heavy as ever. Keyleth knelt down beside him now, “Hey, she's tough. She'll be fine. And if Percy is with her, I'm sure they'll break out of there in no time.” Vax couldn't meet her gaze, but he nodded. His sister was tough, but that didn't mean she was safe. He didn't know what she was going through right now, and he didn't even know if Percy was with her. Hell, he didn't even know if they were still alive or not. Vax took hold of the druid's hand, knowing she probably needed the reassurance herself, “You're right. They'll be alright. And we'll get in there soon.” Keyleth smiled, though it was a sad one and he knew why. Percy was like family to her, they two were close. He could feel the discomfort she held at his disappearance. “We'll get our family back.” Keyleth's voice was more sincere now, she was willing it to be true with every fiber of her being. “We will.” Vax confirmed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “We will.”


	5. Turning Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up in chains, what can you do?

The first sensation to wash over him was the pain he felt in his head. A rush of pain and now anger as he tried to move but was held back by something. His eyes opened, his vision blurry as he tried to adjust to the dimly lit room. His glasses were askew on his face, but at least they were still on his face. Bringing his head up, he heard voices, listening carefully to what they were saying. He couldn't make it out, only a few words here and there. A female voice, familiar, Vex. She had the type of voice he'd recognize anywhere, he'd heard her voice even in his dreams. The voice he heard before he did anything stupid, chastising him for bad ideas. His own voice of reason at times. Then he heard another voice, a man's voice. It was calm, amused, and cold. He searched for the voices, his eyes landing on the sources quickly. 

The scene made his blood boil, he pulled against the chains, but they weren't budging. Vex hadn't noticed him awake it seemed, but he noticed her. To anyone else, she looked calm and in charge, but Percy knew her better. He saw that little tweak to her lips, that glint in her eye, she was scared. And he couldn't do anything about it. Her arms and legs were tied up, but at least she wasn't in chains. The elf was hovering over her, too close, way too close. His hands were on her shoulders, his smile sickly sweet. His eyes flicked to Percy and the smile only grew, sending a shudder down Percy's spine. “Oh, look, Pet, our visitor is awake.” The words didn't bother him, the way he spoke to her did. His lips mere inches from her ear, his hands touching her neck now. 

Her eyes met his and Percy could see the pain in them. The fear, the concern, and what looked like guilt. “Leave her alone.” Percy said through gritted teeth, though he couldn't break the gaze he held with Vex. It was they only comfort he could give her in this position. “You're only going to make things worse for yourself.” For the careful wording and superior tone he usually held when talking to creeps like this, his words held more emotion than he'd be proud to admit. He was angry, almost as angry as he had been when they faced the Briarwoods. 

A cruel laugh broke his concentration on Vex, pulling his attention to the man. “Did you hear that, Love? That sounded vaguely like a threat.” He began walking towards Percy now, his steps appeared slow, but he reached him in no time. “You do not threaten Kal'diran. Besides, what could you possibly do, human?” There was a quick movement and Percy felt a fist hit the side of his face. His glasses falling off at the impact. “Hey! Leave him alone!” but the man reared back for another punch regardless. Percy braced himself this time, ready for the blow. This time it hit his stomach, knocking the breath from him. “Stop!” Vex cried out, but the elf barely slowed his motions. A hand tugged his hair harshly forcing his head up to look at the man in front of him,“She told me to keep you alive, she didn't tell me to keep you in one piece.” The sentence was followed by another punch to the face, square in the nose. Percy could fell the blood spilling from his nose as he winced in pain.

“STOP!” The cry was loud, and Kal'diran froze, a fist held in mid air. His interest was peaked, “Stop? Leave him alone? Keep him alive? Why do you care so much for this being?” he asked, turning to face her. Percy's vision was blurry, barely making out anything without his glasses, but he saw her form, he saw it shaking. “Please, just leave him alone.” Her voice was shaking as well, was she crying? Kal'diran looked back at Percy, then Vex, then back to Percy. Though it was blurry, he could see the anger on his face. A contrast to how cool and steady it had been previously. He walked back to Vex in a haste, grabbing her by the throat and forcing her to look at him, “Who is he?” The words were hissed, anger fueling every action. Percy tugged at the chains again. He had to get out of these things. 

“He's my... Percy.” There was a softness to her voice, it pleaded with the man in front of her. Her answer forced Percy's heart to flutter a bit. He had to get out of these chains. “Please, don't hurt him.” Kal'diran thought about her words for a moment before removing his hand from her throat. “I'll make you a deal, Pet. I'll spare him, but only if you agree to stay here with me.” Vex looked at him in horror for a moment. “Vex, don't do it. I'll be fine!” Percy called out, hushed by the elf quickly. “Quiet!” his attention solely on Vex now. “I promise you could be very happy here. I come from a very wealthy family. You'd never have to worry about expenses. In fact, you could live like a queen.” He was circling her now, his finger tips playing with her braid when he stopped behind her. Vex was shaking, Percy could tell that much, but he couldn't make out her face. He struggled against the chains once more, pulling down hard, his wrist cutting against the metal but he didn't care.

“You'll let him go?” 

Percy froze, “No, Vex, don't agree to it!” Kal'diran ignored him this time, “I'll let him go once were are far enough away.” There was a pause that followed, anxiousness taking over Percy's body as he waited for her to reply. “Deal.” That one word caused his blood to freeze, his eyes wide. “Vex, no! You can't!” Kal'diran laughed, this time like a giddy school kid. “Wonderful!” 

“But..” Vex cut in on his celebration, Percy gave a breath, hoping she'd get out of this somehow. “I want to say goodbye, and I would like to be untied. Queens usually don't live their lives tied up.” she reprimanded. Kal'diran thought it over, silence consuming the room as he did. “I'll untie your legs now, but your arms will remained tied up until I trust you wont try anything.” Vex huffed but nodded, “Deal. But if we're leaving, we better do it now, the rest of my friend will be here soon, I'm sure.” This seemed to motivate Kal'diran to move. He cautiously cut the rope around her ankles, expecting her to kick, but she didn't. Percy hoped she'd put up a fight, but with both legs free, she just sat there. He untied one wrist, holding it to her back with one hand as he cut the other wrist free. Placing the knife back into it's sheath before holding her other wrist in his hand. “Can I have my hands free when I tell him goodbye?” she asked. “Not yet.” the man answered, leading her to Percy, hands held firm at her back. Percy watched in confusion and anger as they reached him. “Vex, you don't have to do this, the others will be here soon.” But she barely even gave him any acknowledgment. 

“Can I at least return his glasses to his face? Poor Dear can't see a thing without them.” she noted, nodding towards the glasses on the ground. Kal'diran paused, the answer seeming to be a no. But Vex smirked, “Darling, I gave you my word. We made a deal, I'm going with you. I just want Percy to see me before I do. Please? I promise not to try anything.” she said, her words warm and Vex like. Percy understood now, she was speaking to him like she did with merchants before she got a deal. Percy hid his smile, not wanting to tip the man off. Kal'diran smiled now, probably at being called darling. “Alright, but do it slowly.” he demanded, letting Vex's wrists go.

Vex patted his arm sweetly, “Of course.” Taking a step towards Percy's glasses, she bent down to pick them up. “Slowly.” the man reminded, watching her in a way that made Percy's stomach flip. He could tell Vex was scowling at that, but she did as she was told, slowly bending down to pick up his glasses. Moving in front of Percy, Vex slid them onto his face, her eyes meeting his. Silently telling him to trust her. Her hands cupping his face gently, wiping a bit of blood from where he'd first been hit by the candlestick with her thumb. “Goodbye.” she said sweetly, kissing his cheek. The action snapping an angry response from Kal'diran who grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Vex was quick though using the momentum he pulled her with, she brought her other elbow up, hitting him square in the face with a loud crack. The elf recoiled a couple of steps, but not before Vex could grab the knife he had sheathed only moments before. Kal'diran had pulled a hand up to his face, blood pouring from underneath it. Before he even had time to react, Vex was attacking. She moved around him quickly, her movements almost a dance. Her hand moved up to cover his mouth so he couldn't cast anything, the knife held at his throat. Vax would have been so proud. He may have even taught her that, Percy thought. 

“Now you listen to me, Creep. You're going to let my friend here go. And you're going to do it right now.” she demanded. Kal'diran moved an arm up like he was going to try to break her grasp, but she dug the blade in a bit further, a small bead of blood falling from the edge. “You try to move and I'll slit your throat before you even have time to blink.” The words and the blade made him freeze in place. “Now get the key out and unlock my friend.” she demanded. He slowly moved his hand to his pocket and Vex watched carefully, “If you pull anything but a key out, I will not hesitate to end your life.” she warned, and he froze once more. He then moved his hand to a different pocket, slowly retrieving the key and holding it up. Vex lead him to Percy so he could unlock the shackles. 

After he unlocked one arm, Percy took the key, “I can take it from here. Well done, Darling.” he said, sending a smile towards Vex before unshackling himself, massaging his wrists where the metal had cut him. “Now.” Vex piped up, “I may let you live. If I do, I never want to see your face ever again. If I do, you wont be so lucky next time. Do you understand?” she asked. He nodded, though Percy looked concerned, “Are you sure, Vex? I don't think that's wise.” Vex looked at Percy now, “We have more important things to concern ourselves with. So many have already died because of us, I don't want any more blood on my conscience.” she explained. Percy nodded, “Alright, if you say so.” he agreed. Vex nodded once more, “When you wake up, I don't want you to look for me or any of my friends, do you hear me? I want you to forget all of our faces.” Kal'diran nodded, and Vex sighed in relief. “Alright then.”

Vex brought the knife back, ready to bring the hilt of it down to knock him out, but with the lack of blade on his neck, Kal'diran made his move. He twisted around, breaking free from her grasp, a hand holding her wrist so she couldn't use the knife. Percy lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. The only problem now was that his mouth was uncovered. A crooked smile spread wide as he stared at Percy. "Shit." he exclaimed as Kal'diran began to mutter something, but before he could finish, there was a loud explosion behind them all.


	6. I'm Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina to the rescue!

Vex felt out of place without her bow and arrows, the only weapon she had available was the dagger she had stolen from Kal'diran. She wasn't very good at hand to hand combat, or anything melee, but she wasn't about to let that stop her. Percy had pinned him to the ground, Vex was ready to attack, but a loud explosion stopped her in her tracks. All three of them turned to see the hidden door blown in, smoke billowing out in both directions. Then a flash of black came through the smoke. Vax. With his daggers out he scanned the room for them, finding them quickly. The rest of Vox Machina filed in behind them, Grog was too big to fit in the small door and Trinket was only able to stick his head in and snarl. The two having to wait at the top for action to find them.

In the moment of distraction, however, Kal'diran managed to regain control of the situation. Lightning shooting from his fingertips, sending Percy a couple of feet back, letting out a cry of pain. Vex's eyes widened and she focused on the blade in her hand. She took a running start, ready to carve that smirk off of Kal'diran's face. She made it two steps before her body tensed. Her thoughts became muddled, a cool feeling in the back of her mind. She was trying to concentrate, but all she could think about was attacking. Kal'diran spoke again, a command this time, “Vex'ahlia, kill Percy!” he demanded. Ice filled her veins at the command. Though she fought it, her feet began to move towards Percival, dagger ready. It was like she was in someone else's body. Percy's eyes shot open in confusion, scooting back as Vex advanced towards him. “Vex, snap out of it!” he cried out, but she was still coming towards him. 

In the meantime, the rest of the group advanced towards their target. Kal'diran braced himself, seemingly ready for the fight. Vax ran forward first, sinking a dagger into the elve's chest, striking true. The bard recoiled and grunted in pain, but that sick smile spread once more. Vax let the other dagger sink into the elve's shoulder next. Both daggers returned to his belt as the third and final dagger was brought down, this time not hitting it's mark. Kal'diran laughing at the attempt, distracted Vax enough to where the blade was knocked from his hand altogether. It returned to his belt without doing any damage. 

Kal'diran began to mutter something in Vax's direction but Scanlan was quicker, the counter-spell stopping whatever action he was attempting. Kal'diran's eyes shot to the gnome angrily, unaware they had another bard in his midst apparently. “Whoops?” Scanlan offered with a shrug, innocently. Pike used the opportunity of distraction sending a guiding bolt down on Kal'diran, who let out a screech of pain. Keyleth was right after Pike, calling lightning and letting it strike true.

With every blow Kal'diram took, Percy watched to see if Vex would regain control, but it seemed she hadn't yet. She was lunging at him now as Percy got to his feet. She was quick, and in one fluid motion, she cut through his armor, slicing the skin beneath. A pool of blood began to form on his chest as she moved in for a second attack, cutting his cheek this time, it wasn't deep, but it stung. He brought an arm up to grip her wrist, stopping the dagger from hitting him a third tme. She was strong though, and she pushed him back, his back slammed into the stone wall. He was still holding her wrist at bay, his eyes locked on hers. “Vex, snap out of it, you're stronger than this.” he pleaded. “It's me!” he tried to reason, but she wasn't letting up. Her eyes were on his, glaring at him as her arm moved against his grip. The blade was getting closer and closer to his throat now. “Please, Vex, it's me. It's Percy.” There was a pause, her actions halting altogether as she blinked a couple of times, shaking her head before her eyes met his again. They were soft now, full of shame and guilt. “Percy...” she began but he smiled, “It's alright.” he assured her, dropping her wrist. She dropped the blade and moved her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, “I'm so sorry.” He wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's alright, you weren't you." he reminded comfortingly.

Vax put some distance between himself and Kal'diran, enough to where anymore lighting strikes would be safely enough away from him. He threw all three daggers in quick succession, each hitting the target squarely in the chest. The elve's eyes were wide in surprise, shocked at how quickly this had turned for him. He wasn't expecting the fight to go like this and that was evident by the expression on his face. He was looking rough, and the group was not letting up. He scowled, “This is not the last you've seen of me. Vex, I will find you again!” he called out, a dimension door opening in front of him. Scanlan tried to dispell it, but it was too late. He was gone in an instant. Vax ran towards where the door was, but it was too late. He let out a cry of frustration before looking around for his sister.

Vex had heard Kal'diran's threat, turning to see him briefly, before he left. She looked from where he was to the rest of the group. Pike was shaken but Vex still found her presence comforting. Keyleth was looking at her with concern and pity causing Vex to quickly look away. Scanlan, sighing in relief that they were safe, bringing a barely visible smile to her face. And Vax, who was already moving towards her, Vex moved as well, meeting him in the middle for a hug. “Did he hurt you? Are you alright?” he asked, holding her tightly. “I'm alright, though I can't breath, brother.” she teased, breaking the seriousness of the air. He let her go, holding her at arms length to examine her, making sure she was okay. “Pike?” Vex called out, and Pike ran over quickly, “Yes?” she asked, eager to be of help. “Could you see to Percival's wounds, please?” she requested. Pike's eyes widened as she looked over to see Percy slumped up against the wall. She ran over to help as soon as she saw him.

His eye's were already bruised, his nose, no doubt broken, lightning burns, and a swollen lip on top of the wounds Vex herself had inflicted. But by the time Pike was finished, he was only left with a black eye it seemed. “Thank you, Pike.” he said, standing up weakly, the two rejoining the group. “Is everything alright down there?” Grog called out from above. “Yes, Grog, we're coming up.” The group traveled to the top of the stairs, greeted by the barbarian and the bear. Trinket pushed past everyone at the sight of Vex, licking her face as he barreled into her. Vex let him do it once, but then held the kisses at bay, simply hugging him now, “It's alright buddy, I'm alright.” she promised. Neither Vax nor Percy left her side, they were traveling back to their place of rest, barely a foot away from her now. The sun was coming up now, dawn was breaking and people were beginning to surface. 

“Scanlan?” Vex asked, breaking the silence that had devoured them as they walked. “Yes, Vex?” he asked. “Do you think...maybe we could sleep in your mansion from now on? Only those you allow can come in, right?” she asked. Scanlan gave her a smile, “Don't worry, I've already thought about that. Mansion it is from now on.” he assured her. She let out a sigh of relief, leaning against Trinket a bit more for support, “Great....do you think we could use it now? I'm a little tired.” she requested. The rest of the group nodding in agreement, “I think that could be arranged, we should all get a little rest. And then get the hell out of this place.” he promised. They all reached the house they were previously staying at, gathering all of their things before leaving. They set off to a different home, an empty one, set up the mansion and got inside. Trinket ran to the kitchen after Vex told him to have fun. 

Vax and Percy were at her sides still, which caused her to chuckle a bit. “You two should get some rest as well.” she reminded, walking towards her room. They just looked at her with concern. “I'll be fine.” she assured them, kissing each of their cheeks. “Now go.” she demanded, before entering her room. Finally alone again, her walls fell and she curled up on her bed. Her arms wrapping around her knees as she let out a frustrated sigh. Tears were welling up in her eyes and though she tried to stop them, they still fell. Sleep finally found her moments later, the experience draining. She should have been ready, she should have been stronger, she should have killed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter after all. Because, I am an awful person, with terrible ideas.


	7. Safe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nightmares keeping her awake, Vex needs to find safety in others.

There was a hand around her throat, her waist, her wrists, her legs. Long, thin, icy fingers moved across her face, her voice silent as she screamed. It was dark, the only light coming from eyes that shown purple. Only one pair of eyes, but they seemed to be everywhere. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't run. “I'll find you again.” A twisted voice whisper in her ear, she was falling now, into more darkness. She awoke, bolting upright in her bed, breath shallow and shaking. Her eyes darted around the room frantically, it was well lit but she still kept her eyes alert to any movement. Her breathing was harsh, but it was slowly calming. What time was it, she wondered, as she got out of bed. The mansion was safe, she remembered. Only those invited in could dwell, and for now, that only included Vox Machina. 

Vex considered going back to sleep, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do that. Not after that. She moved to her door, opening it to find Trinket asleep at her feet. He groggily looked up to check on her, “It's alright buddy, you can come in here and sleep. Take my bed if you want.” she told him. He lumbered into the room, climbing onto the bed with a little effort before curling up and going back to sleep. Vex stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her quietly. She didn't know if anyone was awake, but by the sound of silence, she figured they were still resting. She wandered the house, searching for anyone, but was only greeted by ghostly servants. 

She kept moving, restlessly walking toward anything. Her feet finding their way around the entire mansion until they stopped in front of a door. She gave it a soft knock, waiting a few moments before knocking a little louder. She heard movement from behind the wooden door and waited patiently. After a moment the door opened a crack, a pair of eyes sleepily looking at her before the door opened wider, “Vex? Everything alright?” Percy asked, a look of concern betrayed by the yawn he was trying to keep at bay. Vex smiled a little, giving him an assuring nod, “Yes, I just couldn't sleep.” she admitted. “Well, I could...but then I couldn't.” she further explained. By the look he presented her, he seemed to understand. He opened the door fully, taking a step to the side and gesturing for her to come in, “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked. She shook her head no as she walked into the room, looking around at the place. She hadn't seen his room here, it was nice. Quaint, but nice. She liked his room at Greyskull Keep better, but it was probably all but destroyed by now.

The door clicked close behind her and Percy walked to his chair to pick up his shirt. She hadn't even noticed he wasn't wearing one when she arrived. “You don't have to be modest for me.” she smirked. “Remain comfortable, I don't want to put you out.” Percy shook his head, “What kind of gentleman would I be if I remained indecent?” he asked, a smirk of his own appearing. “A topless one?” she offered, presenting a wicked smile before she noticed the long scar across his chest. Her face fell as she approached him again. He looked down to where she was looking and shook his head, trying to cover it up, but it was no use, she had seen it. “Percival.” she said, her voice soft and fragile as she reached him, “Is that from.....is that from me?” she asked. 

She outstretched her hand, her fingertips ghosting over the new scar. A look of guilt and sadness took hold of her expressions, unable to form any words as her eyes began to blur from tears she hadn't even realized had formed. She quickly blinked them away, she didn't cry, not in front of people. Not in front of Percy. But he gently took hold of the hand she used to trace the scar, “I'm alright, Vex. You're alright. We're safe.” he assured her. She brought her gaze up to meet his, he felt his heart break at the look she gave him. “Are we? I thought we were safe before. Before the creeps, before the dragons, before the vampires, the orb of death, the beholders, it's never ending Percy. There is always a new danger, always something ready to attack. How are we supposed to be safe? How are we supposed to be ready for everything? I'm just tired of never getting a break. It's always one thing after another. How are we supposed to feel safe?” 

Percy pulled her into him now, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same. Her head rested on his chest, he could feel the tears but he wouldn't comment on them. “I can't answer that definitively, but I do know one thing. No matter what happens, no matter what evil finds us next, we will be here for one another. I hope you can at least draw some comfort from the fact that the rest of us will fight to protect you.” Her arms wrapped tighter around his waist. She was scared and she'd never admit that, but she was positive he knew it. There was comfort in what he was saying. It was true, she'd do the same for them. They would practically die for one another, and though that was a very real possibility, it was comforting to know. She pulled back slightly, arms still draped around his waist loosely as she looked up at him. He wasn't that much taller, maybe an inch or two but she felt so small at the moment. She smiled, it was sad and worried, but it was a smile. “Thank you.” she said, sincerely leaving Percy with a confused look. “For what?” he asked, his arms draped loosely around her as well. “For finding me. For trying to save me. For snapping me out of whatever that was back there.” 

Percy shook his head, “You would have done the same for me.” And it was true, she would have, in a heart beat. In fact, she had helped him snap out of something similar when they were fighting the Briarwoods. She pulled him back to himself, out of the darkness that was slowly devouring him. “And, I'm sorry.” she apologized, bringing a hand up to trace it across the very small scar she had left on his cheek. “I hope you know, I would never hurt you if I were myself.” He leaned into her touch a bit, a soft smile warming his usually cold features. “I know.” he assured her, “There is no need to apologize.” Her smile turned more natural now, a warm one to match his. She left her hand on his cheek, a thumb running across the scar. The two standing in silence, just reveling in the comfort of each others presence. His arms were still around her, his hands resting on her back. His hands were different than the ones she had just nearly escaped from. They were warm, and soft, and soothing. She suddenly felt very tired, very weak, and for the moment, very safe. Percy seemed to notice, speaking up and breaking the silence, “You should get some rest.” She shook her head no, not wanting to leave this new found safe haven. “I can't. I'll just toss and turn in my bed.” she explained. Percy thought for a moment before acting.

“Come here.” he requested, taking her hand and leading her to his bed. Vex smirked a little, not able to resist the slight teasing he had set up for her. “Percival...” she began, her voice accusing but obviously teasing. He let out a chuckle, “Oh, shush.” he cut her off, causing a chuckle of her own to escape as she crawled into his bed. He tucked her in and moved to sit in a chair to the side. She looked at him with a pout, “You need rest too, Darling.” He simply shook his head, “I can rest just fine over here.” She gave him a look, “Don't you dare make me steal your bed and expect me to be able to sleep in it alone. Get over here.” she demanded. Percy knew better than to argue and did as he was told. He laid next to her, as much space between them as possible. He was stiff as a board, and it caused Vex to chuckle again. “Relax, Percival. I don't bite.” she teased. It was almost endearing how proper he was being now, but Vex wasn't one for proper etiquette. 

Percy relaxed a bit more, but he was still far away and rigid. Vex moved closer, causing him to nervously shift. “Percy, please relax, I promise not to try anything.” she assured him, slowly resting her head on his chest as she curled into him. “I just feel safer here.” she admitted, an arm draping over his chest. It took a moment, or two, but Percy finally relaxed. He wrapped an arm around her, keeping her close and secure, his other hand resting on her forearm over his chest. “Alright. Try to get some sleep, I'm not going anywhere.” he assured her and she smiled, her eyes closing as she got more comfortable. “Good.” she said, barely a whisper. Percy smiled at the reply, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of her head before relaxing fully. The two finally getting some sleep. This time, no nightmares appeared to wake them.


	8. It's Been An Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can finally leave Westruun. They can finally get out of there. Right?

They still had to stay in Westruun for a couple of days. To help clean up, help heal, and to help get the herd the hell out of there. Vex was looking over her shoulder the entire time. The longer they stayed in this place the more anxious she got. In their spare time, Vex asked to spar with Pike and Grog. She wanted to be ready to fight hand to hand, just in case. She practiced with her brother, using a dagger he had bought for her, just in case. She asked Scanlan and Keyleth to perform spells, to try to train herself to be able to break them with her willpower, just in case. Percy taught her how to sword fight, just in case, as well. She was too afraid to be alone. She spent every moment she could with someone else. This time she'd be ready. This time, she'd put up a better fight.

Vex still had trouble sleeping. She found Percy a lot, using him as her own sort of safety net at night. When she felt like she was intruding too much, she'd find her brother. Vax was startled at first, but he was happy to help her rest. It was like they were kids again. After their mother sent them to their father, they relied on each other heavily. Whenever they were ignored or spoken to with disdain they would find each other. Whenever they needed some comfort and acceptance, they'd find each other. They curled up in one of their beds together, for safety, for assurance, and for strength. Nothing could hurt them if they were together. 

All of Vox Machina was worried about her, but only Percy and Vax knew how hard this had really hit her. Sure she was tough, the rest of the team figured she was shaken, but strong. Vax and Percy knew how she feared being alone. How she never could sleep through the night without a nightmare waking her. After the third day, Pike began to notice this too. She had always been observant when one of her family began acting strange. She wanted to ask Vex about things at dinner, but didn't want to call her out in front of the others. But as everyone headed off to bed, Pike asked Vex to stay behind.

“Vex, are you alright?” she asked, concern etched on her face as she looked up at the ranger. Vex's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the question. “Yeah, Grog didn't hit me that hard.” she explained, thinking she was talking about the sparring session earlier when she was knocked off her feet by the Goliath. Pike shook her head, “That's not what I mean.” she prodded. “I'm worried about you. I know this can't be easy. If you need to talk to someone, you know, I'm here.” she reminded. The gnome's voice was soft. It wasn't accusing, it wasn't demanding. It was genuine concern and a willingness to help. Vex sighed, taking a seat in the chair at the dining table, Pike hopped up in another so they could talk if she wanted. 

“I just...I can't believe I let it happen. I was useless without my bow. We've fought dragons and beholders, and I get snatched up by a bard that quickly? How does that make any sense? I was weak.” She wasn't looking at the cleric, simply talking softly, frustration evident in her words. Pike reached out and grabbed her hands, “It could have happened to any of us, Vex. Bard's can be very powerful. It only takes one spell. You told me once that Scanlan held a dragon in place, remember? That dragon wasn't weak, and neither are you.” she assured her, sincerity ringing through. That's what Pike was though, sincerity, assurance, and genuine affection. Warmth personified. Vex nodded, “Thanks, Pike. But what's stopping him from doing it again? He said he'd find me, and I believe him. What happens then? What happens if I can't stop him then either?” Pike let out a breath, choosing her words carefully, “Well, then we do what we always do when one of our own is attacked. We fight.”

That night she found Percy again, honestly she could have managed to sleep alone that night, she just didn't want to. She had grown so used to him now that it was just easier to sleep this way. He didn't even question it as she opened his door and stuck her head in. He just lifted the blanket, letting her crawl in before falling back asleep. Vex watched him, the scars barely even visible now, but they were still a constant reminder of how weak she had been. It wasn't the fact that she had been taken so easily, or that she didn't slice his throat when she had the chance, it was the fact that she had hurt someone so dear to her without so much as a second thought. How could she have done that? Sure she broke the spell, but it took her too long to do it. The spell should never have worked to begin with. All she wanted to do was flee, get as far away from this place as possible. But even then, who's to say she wouldn't be found?

They had been in Westruun for five days after the incident now. Everyone had been healed and the town was left in a somewhat better state. The herd was gone and the town was getting back on it's feet. It was time to leave. Vex was ready, she was practically rushing everyone to get ready. They ate breakfast and gathered their things, leaving the mansion to head for the forest. They'd use the tree and head out to Whitestone, to inform everyone of their new victory. One less dragon to worry about. They were sure Allura, Kima, and Drake would love to know that. Vex was slowly relaxing the closer they got to the trees, finally they were leaving. Finally she'd be away from this place. The thought of getting out of there was prominent in her mind, but it faded as she heard a few twigs snap behind them. The whole group stopped, scanning their surroundings for the cause. Vex had an arrow notched already. Everyone was ready with their weapons out. Vex and Vax saw them first, a large group of individuals surrounding them. There was a mix of individuals. Some elves, some half-elves, orcs, barbarians, dragonborns, gnomes, halflings, etc,. From what they could tell, there were about fifty in tow. Vex was alerted to one orcs movement, he turned to whisper something to the elf beside him. Vex squinted, to read his lips. “Get the girl with the bow, kill the others.” Vex's eyes widened, “Guy's we're surrounded, and they are not friendly.” she informed the group. “They're here for me, and not afraid to kill you it seems.” She had backed up against the group now. “Maybe we can talk to them?” Percy suggested. 

_“You can certainly try.”_

The voice came from the shadows, before a half-orc stepped out. “But I doubt it will do you any good. We were offered a very large sum of money to retrieve this one.” he said pointing at Vex. “A deal was struck, but if the money is right, I'm sure we could walk away. Or you could just hand over the girl and no one will get hurt.” Vax moved towards his sister, “Clasp, I presume?” he asked. The half-orc smiled, “It's been awhile, Vax'ildan.” Percy flanked her other side, pistol out, “Did Kal'diran send you?” The half-orc even chuckled this time, “We can't reveal who our client is.” But by his tone, it was clear that was exactly who sent them. “How much?” Pike asked, mace out and at the ready. “250, 000 gold.” Vex was calculating how much they had, but it definitely wasn't that much. Vax turned to Percy, “Do you have that much in the treasury at..you know where?” he asked, Percy frowned, “I don't know, we might.” Vex cut in, “Don't even think about spending your people's money like that.” Vax glanced at her, “But...” he began but Vex cut him off with a shake of her head, “But nothing. I'm not worth that.” Percy looked over at her now, trying to catch her eye, “Yes you are. You're worth way more than that.” Vex took her eyes off of the half-orc, to look at Percy. “I would never forgive you if you did that.” Percy shut his mouth, knowing he couldn't argue. 

Vex turned her attention back to the half-orc, “And what are you going to do if I don't come with you?” The clasp members were all armed and laughing now. “Simple, we fight to kill until we have you.” Vex sighed, “And if I come with you willingly?” she asked, causing all of Vox Machina to make a movement forwards in shock. A gasp coming from Keyleth at the suggestion. The half-orc's smile widened, “Then things become much more civilized.” Vex thought it over, there was no way she wanted to go, but there was also no way they could take on this many people. She wouldn't let any of Vox Machina get hurt because of her, not again. “What if we get away?” Vax questioned, breaking her from her thoughts. “Well, then we find you. Simple as that.” Vex placed her arrow back in her quiver, moving her bow to her back. The group froze, “What are you doing, Vex? You can't be serious about this.” Vax scolded, but Vex had made up her mind. “You found me one, you shouldn't have trouble doing it again.” she told her brother, who looked like she had just punched him in the gut. “Alright, I'll come with you, just don't hurt them.” she addressed the half-orc. “Vex, this isn't wise.” Percy reminded, but Vex shook her head, “I refuse to let anyone else get hurt because of me.” 

Keyleth stepped up now, druid crafting a flower for her, “Here, take it with you.” Vex eyed it, and smiled at the druid. It was like the flower Keyleth had fashioned for Allura, the one she used to find her. Vex took it and placed it in her hair. “Thank you, Keyleth.” The druid quickly enveloped her in a hug which Vex returned after a moment of surprise. Pike joined in on the hug, as did Scanlan. Grog patted her back, “Just remember what we practiced, alright?” Vex nodded before turning to Trinket, scratching him behind the ears. He let out a worried grunt and Vex shushed him, “It's alright, buddy. I'll be back before you know it.” Vax stood at her side, “Look, we can fight these guys, you don't have to go. Vex'ahlia, listen to me, please.” Vex ignored his words, simply wrapping her arms around him, “Just come find me, alright?” she requested and he hugged her back, maybe a bit too hard. 

Percy had been standing there, watching stone faced, more pale than usual it seemed. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. “Percival.” Vex said formally as she approached him. It seemed to snap him out of whatever fog he'd been in, watching her as if it were the last time he'd ever see her. “Vax is right, we can fight.” But Vex just arched a brow, “You're smart enough to know when we are out of our league.” she reminded. He was thinking, she could tell. He had that look in his eye whenever he was trying to figure out a puzzle. She had seen that look enough, “Percival, stop it. This is the best solution we have at the moment and you know it. Just promise me you'll find me.” Percy nodded, his expression one of worry. “I promise.” Vex smiled, letting out a relieved sigh before leaning up and kissing his cheek. He froze in place, his eyes wide and afraid as she backed away from him. “Alright then. I'll see you all soon, I hope.” she said, addressing her friends. They all looked so helpless and broken, and it took everything she had not to just say to hell with it and fight. But this was better than them dying, this was better. She took a step back Vax fidgeted, trying to hold his ground but wanting to chase after. Vex tried to remain strong, but there was a chance she wouldn't see them again, so she spoke up once more, trying to take in the sight of them. Etching it into memory.

_“And if I don't...it's been an absolute honor.”_

The half-orc took her arm, leading her away, surrounded by a few other members in case she tried anything. The rest of the members still surrounded Vox Machina, making sure they stayed put as Vex was lead off. Vex took a deep unsteady breath as she thought about what was happening. What the hell had she gotten herself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter is all over the place. I hope it makes sense and is enjoyable.


	9. A New Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex is back in Kal'diran's grasp.

The clasp didn't lead her far before tying her arms behind her back and blindfolding her. Per request, she presumed. Vex still kept track of her steps and the directions they were taking her. Every so often she'd drag her foot deep enough into the earth to leave a mark, but that ended when her feet met the cobblestone path they began to take. The walk was about half an hour or more until they stopped her. She was growing anxious and nervous as she walked, but now that she stopped, she was visibly shaking. 

“We got the girl, now pay up.” she heard gruffly from her side as the half-orc pushed her forward. 

“Why of course.” came that familiar voice that had been haunting her dreams. 

She heard the exchange of gold and jumped at the touch she received on her arm. Kal'diran guiding her somewhere. After a moment of being frozen in place, she relented and walked where he lead her. She was still shaking with fear, though she kept her face stoic. He lead her up a few stairs and inside of what she thought was most likely a home. He moved his hand to the small of her back, pressing her forward as she tried not to crawl out of her skin at the touch. She heard the door behind them shut and was lead to a stop. The blindfold was taken off and before her stood the cause of her nightmares. 

Kal'diran was looking at her with a smug little smirk that aggravated Vex to no end. “I told you I'd find you again, Dearest.” he said, lifting his hand up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She pulled her head away, and he sighed. “You'll realize, and I hope it's soon, that I don't want to hurt you.” he cooed. “If you just let yourself, you could be very happy.” he added, reaching again to tuck the hair, succeeding this time. “Now, we should get out of here. Don't want those pesky visitors finding us again.” he added, beginning to focus on something. Vex looked around, trying to figure out what he was doing, when she noticed the sigil on the floor. It began to glow, Vex's eyes wide and scared, as he grabbed her by the arm and lead her into it. 

The two reappeared in another home a moment later, this one more extravagant. The previous house they had just come from was more of a modest home. Large enough for two, but a little cramped. This home was large enough for all of Vox Machina and then some. The stone work was smooth, the ceilings were high, and it was lit by a slue of torches throughout. Vex would have been in awe if this were under any other circumstance, but alas she was barely even looking at the place. Her eyes were on Kal'diran, watching his every move. Watching and waiting, preparing herself for anything. “Where are we?” she asked, and Kal'diran smiled at her. “We're home, Darling.” He was amused, and a little giddy somehow. “What town?” she followed up with and Kal'diran shook his head, tsking at her, “That's a secret.” 

Vex scowled and he approached her as if soothing a child, “Oh, Dear. Don't give me that look, the town doesn't matter. What matters is that we're finally home, _together_.” Vex just glared at him so he continued, “I know what will cheer you up.” he said, his smile returning as he placed his hand to the small of her back once more. “Come with me.” he urged, leading her up a flight of stairs where she just noticed eight guards standing at the top. Armed and ready for intruders.

He lead her to a room, it was lush. Velvet curtains hung against one large window, which were sealed up and blacked out. A four poster bed with a canopy sat against the wall. The bed itself was large and fluffy, but large enough for three at least, which worried her. There was a armoire standing near it, a vanity just opposite, and a chest at the foot of the bed. A large rug stretched beneath it, the look of it soft. The color scheme was blue and gold, with warm woods and accents of silver throughout. “Here is your room.” he beamed. “I took the liberty of buying you an assortment of clothing, if you'd like to change. Your vanity will have all of what you need, I hope. I even took the liberty of providing you this.” he began, walking to the vanity and pulling out a necklace. A large blue stone encrusted with smaller white ones, surrounded by a gold chain. It was quite lovely, but Vex still didn't want it. “Consider it a welcome home gift.” he said, moving to place it around her neck. “But first, let's get rid of this one.” he said, unlatching the clasp on her trinket locket she had nearly forgotten about. If she could just get her hands on that necklace, she could trap him. But instead of putting the necklace on the vanity, he pocketed it. He put the new necklace around her neck, taking his time to sweep her hair away. Once it was fastened he gave her another smile, sickly sweet. “There we are, lovely.” he said. “Now, get ready for lunch, I'm sure you must be famished.” he said, untying her hands to her surprise. 

As soon as her hands were free she moved to attack, but was suddenly halted by a burning around her neck. “Oh, Vex'ahlia, I wouldn't do that if I were you.” he said as she gripped her throat in pain. “You see, you're not the only one with enchanted necklaces. I payed a pretty hefty sum for that enchantment. If you try to assault me in any way, it'll burn. It'll keep burning until you quit, or you die. So I wouldn't.” he advised, leaving Vex to stare at him partly stunned and partly terrified. She reached up to take the necklace off and heard him laugh, “It's locked in place. It'll only come off when I unlock it. Which may never happen if you keep this attitude up.” there was a pause as he walked to the door of her room. “Now get dressed in something a little nicer, we have a lot of catching up to do.” he said. The door closed behind him and she heard a loud click and thud. Running over to the door, it was as she suspected, locked. She tried to get it to budge, to pick the lock, but it was sealed shut. She ran to the window, using her elbow to hopefully break the glass, only to find that it wasn't glass at all, but a smooth black stone that was glossed over. She winced in pain as she grabbed her elbow which was no doubt already bruising. She was trapped like a bird in a cage. All she could do was wait until Vox Machina could find her. She reached up and sighed in relief, the druid crafted flower was still in her hair. Come on Keyleth, work your magic!


	10. Find her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trinket tracks!

The clasp members remained in their places, surrounding the rest of Vox Machina. The group looking in the direction in which Vex was lead away. Keyleth reached out to place a comforting hand on Vax's shoulder but decided against it. He was lost and she didn't know how to help. She turned to Percy, surely he'd have a plan but he looked just as lost as the rogue. Scanlan was the one who broke the silence finally, clearing his throat. “So, what's the plan here, guys? We still need to get to Whitestone,” Vax cut him off there, “I'm not leaving without my sister.” Scanlan sighed, “I'm not suggesting we do that, but maybe send one person to Whitestone? Let them talk to Allura and Kima, see if they could maybe help? We need to fill them in about killing the dragon.” Pike nodded, stepping forward, “I'm sure the other dragons know about it by now, Whitestone could be in danger of any repercussions. We need to warn them.” Keyleth stepped up next, “Percy, you're the best person to talk to your sister and the council.” Percy wouldn't look at her, his focus on the forest ahead of them, where Vex disappeared into, maybe if he stared long enough she'd reappear. “I..I can't leave. Keyleth, why don't you go? This could be a good opportunity to practice your leadership.” he cued. “Alright, it shouldn't take long, while I'm there, maybe Allura could help me scry, so I can get a location on Vex.” Percy and Vax both shot a look of surprise at her. “That's why I gave her the flower, she knows.” For a second Vax actually smiled, “Keyleth, you're brilliant, did you know that?” Keyleth blushed a bit, laughing nervously, “Oh, it was nothing. I thought you knew.” Percy shook his head, “I didn't even see you give her the flower. That's good, we can use that.” He took the stone out and handed it to Keyleth, “Okay, hurry then, let Cassandra know as much as you can and find Allura quick. Come back as soon as you can.” he urged. 

Keyleth nodded, approaching the tree they had originally set out to use. “I'll be back as soon as possible. Try not to do anything reckless until I return?” Grog chuckled, “Yeah, good luck with having that happen.” And Keyleth was gone, the portal closing behind her seconds later. About this time, the clasp members began to leave, enough time passing where they were sure Vox Machina wouldn't catch up to Vex. “We should go back to the mansion and wait.” Pike offered, moving towards that direction. “Or..” Vax cut in, “We could let Trinket pick up Vex's scent like he did last time.” Trinket, who had been moping, perked his head up at his name. He was already sniffing the ground, trying to pick up her scent. “Guys, Keyleth just said not to do anything reckless.” To Vax's surprise, Grog spoke up this time. “Oh, come on Pike, we can stretch our legs and find her before Keyleth even gets back.” Pike thought it over and let out a defeated sigh, “Fine, but for the record, I tried to stop this.” 

Trinket had picked up a scent and was already walking, Percy and Vax right beside him as the rest of the group followed. Vax was looking for tracks, picking a few things up from his sister's expertise in the past few years. He noticed the footprints, and the small little drags in the dirt. “Oh, Stubby, you clever little shit.” he mumbled under his breath. He was even moving faster than Trinket now, until they reached the cobblestones. “Shit.” he muttered, but Trinket was still sniffing away, moving further into the town. They followed the bear closely, keeping their eyes out for anything strange. The town was quiet, most of the locals had left when they sent them away for safety. Trinket grunted as he approached a modest home, ready to lunge in, but Vax stopped him.

Vax checked the path that lead up to the door, nothing off putting as they approached. However, once they reached the door he saw a few carvings in the wood surrounding the door. “Scanlan?” he called out, the gnome rushed up, “What is it?” he asked, looking at a seemingly plain door. “You tell me.” Vax replied, pointing at the carvings. They were faint, and if you weren't looking closely for them, they'd go unnoticed. “Oh. Yeah, let me get a closer look.” He leaned in to make out the faint carvings. “Definitely not good. I can try to dispell it.” And without waiting for a reply, he did just that. “That should do it. You're up, Vax.” The gnome backed away from the door, and Vax checked it once more. It was locked, but no traps left it appeared. He pulled out his lock picks and quickly worked the door open. “Stay behind me.” Vax whispered, cautiously walking into the room, checking for any traps as he lead the group into the house. They got a few steps in, Pike creating a bit of light for them to see in the dimly lit room. Vax let out a slur of profanities, followed shortly by a punch to the wall to his left. The rest of the group, quickly understood once they saw the teleportation circle on the ground. “She could be anywhere.” Vax's voice filled with anger and worry. Pike piped up, “We still have a chance at finding her, Vax. Remember, Keyleth is going to scry.” Vax seemed to calm slightly, but he was still very upset. “But who knows how long it'll take us to reach her after that. Who knows what that dick is doing to her right now?” Percy was perfectly still as he watched Vax begin to pace anxiously. “I don't think he wants to hurt her. Physically at least. He's...much more apt to controlling her. I think he just wants her to give in. If that's the case, we have time, because I doubt Vex will ever give in that quickly. She's smart, she knows we'll be looking for her. She knows Keyleth is going to scry. And she knows we wont give up on finding her.” 

“So what? We just wait? I..I can't just sit by and wait while he's doing who knows what to her.” Vax said, his voice raised louder than he meant it to be. Percy was trying to keep his demeanor cool, but it was beginning to shatter, “I'm saying, we let Keyleth scry and get better information before we do anything rash. I'm saying she's tough. I'm not saying we take our time, I'm just saying we need more information.” He took his glasses off his face, to clean them with his jacket, a habit he picked up whenever he wanted to avert his gaze. Vax sighed in frustration, “Fine, but look around, maybe he left some clues or something.” The group did as they were told, but there was nothing out of place. They broke off, checking the rest of the house separately. Percy thought he was alone, so he let his guard down, slumping into his form. He should have stopped her. He should have been clever and come up with a plan. He was Percy, he always had a plan. He let out a grunt as he punched the wall like Vax had done. 

He jumped a bit when he heard a voice call out, “Are you alright?” Pike asked, her tone concerned. Percy threw his walls back up and brushed off his coat as if nothing had happened, “Of course. Just trying to find anything.” he excused, lamely. Pike wasn't buying it. “Look, I don't know how close you and Vex are. I don't like to pry, but I know you two care for each other. We're all upset, but you and Vax....you two worry me the most in this situation. So I'll ask you again, are you alright?” Percy searched for an answer, trying to come up with any excuse, but failing. She could see right through him right now and he relented to her question. “I'll be alright when we find her and that thing is dead.”


	11. What the Hell Is That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House tour!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter. I apologize if it's kind of blah. The next one will have much more action.

Kal'diran wasn't lying when he told her that he'd bought her gowns. There were at least twelve exquisitely made dresses for her to pick from. One of them alone looked as if it cost more than her entire wardrobe. They were gorgeous, and Vex was eyeing a dark blue one, but she would not relent to his request. He wanted her to change, so she remained in her armor. She felt a bit odd without her bow and quiver though, he had taken them from her as soon as they transported here. 

There was a knock at her door and she turned to face it, “I can't let you in, so I don't know what you expect me to do.” She heard a thud and click as the door was unlocked, a guard opening it to reveal himself. “My Lady, a meal is being served.” Vex sighed, “Well, I'm not very hungry.” she lied. She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast, but even then she only had a few nibbles of her food, too anxious to get out of town. The guard looked uneasy at her, “I'm afraid it's been requested that you come with me.” Vex rolled her eyes and walked forward, “I figured as much.” 

The guard lead her to the dining hall which was huge. The table was filled with food and drink, but only had two places set. One at the head of the table, the other at the right corner. Kal'diran was sitting at the head of the table and immediately sent a chill up Vex's spine as she saw him. He was smiling at her, and no matter how kind he tried to make his smile appear, it was always unsettling. There was always something lingering behind it that was not right. The guard guided her to her seat where she reluctantly sat. “I told you to change. Was there anything wrong with the gowns?”

Vex kept her eyes averted, shrugging as she remained cool and collective. “No, I just prefer what I am wearing.” She could feel the frown directed in her direction. “I told you to change. I suppose we'll have to go over a few rules. When I tell you to do something, you should do it. Otherwise, I have ways of forcing things. It's just much more civilized if you do as I say.” His voice was steady and strong, but there was a warning there. Vex didn't doubt he'd have ways of forcing what he wanted, after all, she was here. “Shall I go change then?” Vex asked, the sass unavoidable as she stared up at him now. She was angry, she had been angry since she got here. She held his steady gaze with a glare of her own. “No, now you eat. You'll change for dinner later. Now eat.” he demanded. Vex was too stubborn to obey, but she knew he'd force her to if she didn't. So instead of fixing her plate with all of the breads and meats he'd provided, she grabbed an apple and took a bite. Her glare remained on him, and to her surprise he gave her an amused look. “I do so like your moxy.” he complimented.

The rest of the meal was mostly quiet, Vex only speaking when she was commanded to. Kal'diran wasn't too pleased, and simply watched her as she ate the apple. Her stomach betrayed her though, and she managed to eat more than just the apple to his delight. Vex had scoped out the dining room, counting the exists and the guards that were lined up at them. She still had no idea where they were at, but that the place was big. So hopefully, it stuck out like soar thumb. If that was the case, maybe Vox Machina could find her quickly. But she wasn't stupid, she knew he had prepared for the rest of them to come. That's why there were so many guards, not to mention the transportation circle. After lunch he gave her a tour of the mansion. A few rooms were off limits, which of course peaked Vex's interest. 

Most of the rooms were large, the smaller rooms were the guards rooms. If Vex had the money, she'd probably love a place like this if anyone else had owned it. The last room of the tour was his study. It reminded her of the study at Whitestone. She half expected to turn and see Percy or Cassandra. But the only people who were there were Kal'diran and two guards. “If you ever need to find me, I'll most likely be in here.” he told her as she observed the room. She eyed the books on the bookshelf, the art on the walls. One work in particular freezing her in place. “What the hell is that?” she asked, which Kal'diran had apparently been waiting for her to notice. He grinned happily, “Oh, that? Just a little piece of art I had commissioned. Do you like it?”

The piece was a portrait. Not of Kal'diran or any of his ancestors. It was a portrait of her. She was standing in a gorgeous gown, a crown even placed on her head. She was smiling so happily it made Vex think about the last time she was that happy. Before the dragons? Before the underdark? Before her father? It was strange to see herself in a way she had never seen herself. She had never looked like this, she doubted she ever would. “Do you like it?” He repeated his question, and she turned to look at him. She had tried to keep herself calm and unimpressed, but she had broken. She looked shocked and confused. “I..I'm speechless.” Kal'diran nodded, beginning to lead them out. “I'll take that as a yes then.” he mused. “Now, feel free to explore on your own, I have a few matters I need to deal with. I'll see you at dinner, make sure you wash up and change by then.” With that, the door was closed behind her and she was standing in the hallway with two guards flanking her.


	12. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Vox Machina prepares for a rescue mission.

As soon as Keyleth returned, the group was waiting with baited breath. They were still searching the house, but had gathered once the other stone alerted them that someone was coming through. Both Vax and Percy approached her as soon as she was standing in the room. “Where is she?” Vax asked quickly, Percy just waiting expectantly as he watched Keyleth's face drop. “She...she's not in Westruun anymore.” Vax looked hopeless, though he seemed to also expect it. Percy felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Pike appeared in the space between Vax and Percy, reaching out and taking Vax's hand in her right, and Percy's in her left. “So where is she?” the cleric asked. Keyleth looked uncomfortable, she was never good at giving bad news, so she fidgeted a lot. “Kraghammer.” Grog stepped up with a nod, “That's fine, we can just go to Kraghammer then.” Keyleth shook her head, “It's not that easy. It seems that the green dragon has set up camp there. We could skirt around the town undetected, but even so, I can't get us there via tree until I rest. I'm kind of spent.” 

Percy felt Pike squeeze his hand, he hadn't realized how much his face had fallen. “Alright, did you see her? Or where she is in Kraghammer at least?” Scanlan piped up, sounding as calm as he could, but failing. “Yes, yes...she's alive and okay from what I could tell. She's in a nice home on the outskirts of town, like really nice. The good news is that it's secluded from the town, surrounded by trees. None big enough to where I can pop us in that close, but it's good for cover. Bad news, she was surrounded by guards. So we wont be going up against just Kal'diran this time.” The group nodded, understanding and already planning. “Did you see how many guards?” Keyleth shook her head at Scanlan, “Not all of them, just two at her side and one in the distance. I'm sure there are more.”

Percy finally spoke up his voice slightly hoarse, though he tried to ignore it, “Was she tied up at all? Did you see Kal'diran?” Keyleth gave him a sympathetic look, “She wasn't tied up from what I saw, but Kal'diran was there. I didn't see him for long, but he's there.” He felt another gentle squeeze of his hand and appreciated the gesture. “Well, let's head back. Maybe get a plan set up, prepare ourselves, and rest. We can leave at the break of dawn, have a full day to go get our girl.” Vax looked like he was about to argue, but it was the best option at the moment and they all knew it. There was no way of traveling without resting first, and they'd be no good at night in the forest outside of a dragon reigned city. Even if they did get there that night, they'd be hard pressed to find the home in the forest in the dark. So with a heavy sigh, Vox Machina returned to where they had previously stayed, for planning and rest. 

They went back and forth with plans, agreeing and disagreeing, until tiredness finally swept over them. There was a plan set in place, they had agreed on most of it. Though all of them knew how well planning went for them. As everyone went to sleep, Percy found a quiet spot and began tinkering. Working on ammunition and a side project he had started a while ago. A necklace he had almost forgotten about. He worked for a few hours, finally finding his bed at around midnight. Sleep didn't come easy, and when it did, it wasn't pleasant. 

_Percy was chained up once more, trapped against a stone wall as he watched his friends fight. Scanlan was the first that Kal'diran took out. A lifeless gnome hitting the ground with a thud as the fight continued. Pike ran over to help and took a sword to the chest, her body falling limp next to Scanlan's. Grog tried to help but had been frozen in place, not even able to scream out for his best friend. The guards were taking turns swinging at him until he joined his gnome friends. Keyleth tried to break free of the battle she was having with Kal'diran personally, to help her fallen friends, but was struck down by lightning from Kal'diran himself. Vax was trying to save his sister, cutting the binds that held her. Percy cried out to stop him, but it was too late, Vex was free. As soon as she was, a dagger found her brothers heart, as she thrust it further in, twisting the blade with a look of horror. Vax's face turned from shock to the look of a broken man, so desolate and hardened by the world. Tears falling down his cheek as he stared at his sister before they glazed over and he joined the rest of Vox Machina's lifeless forms on the ground. “Good, my Love, now finish the job.” Percy was helpless as he watched Vex pull out her bow, notching an arrow and pointing it directly at him. It was even an exploding arrow he had made for her, how fitting. There was an apologetic look on her face before the arrow was set free._

Percy awoke just as the arrow reached his face. He was shaking, sweat dripping from his brow, and a difficulty at catching his breath. It was just a dream, he'd had similar one's before. However, no matter how many times he reminded himself of that, he couldn't fall back asleep. And as soon as the darkness of the night became lighter, Vox Machina was off. All pretty restless but set on the mission at hand. Percy stuck close to Pike and Vax, as Keyleth opened the portal and they all rushed through. Appearing in Kraghammer moments later, surrounded by trees, Vox Machina set off to find their ranger.


	13. You Want Me To What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex finds out why Kal'diran wants her.

Dinner was odd, but to be fair, this whole situation was odd to Vex. She had relented and worn one of the gowns he provided, but she kept her boots on. She refused to walk around in the ridiculous shoes that matched the gowns. Instead, she kept on her boots, a dagger sheathed just above them. The dress was long enough to cover all of this, but she had a sense Kal'diran didn't care, he felt safe thanks to the guards and the stupid enchanted necklace Vex had on. She also refused to fix her hair in any other style. Her braid a little messy from the travel, but she didn't fix it. 

A guard lead her to dinner, the table was set for two and Kal'diran was already sitting at the head of it. The room was set a little different from lunch. The room was less bright only a few candles lighting the small area at the table. She reluctantly took her seat at the table, her chair was close to his. A glass of wine was in front of her plate. She even noticed Kal'diran had also changed into nicer robes and slicked his hair back. He was trying to impress Vex, but nothing about this was impressive to her. She felt uncomfortable, but kept her demeanor cool. Not allowing him the upper hand as she sat stalk still in her chair. “You look ravishing. I was worried about getting the sizes wrong, but I suppose I was right.” Vex bit back some bile as he eyed her figure, “How you guessed the sizes so accurately is magic within itself.” Kal'diran smirked, “Well, I am very perceptive.” A chill ran up her spine as she tried to ignore the idea of how long he must have watched her to get the sizes. “Do you like the gown?” he asked, sipping on his wine. Vex shrugged, “It's alright.” she lied. He frowned a bit at her answer but let it slide as dinner was served by some staff in the house. 

Vex didn't touch her food, she didn't even touch her wine. She had grown hungry, thanks to only eating a handful of fruit earlier, but she refused to eat. Her appetite lost due to this whole situation. He took a few bites of his food before he let out a heavy, angry sigh, “Eat.” It was almost a growl of a command, the tone much scarier than she had expected. She shook a bit but picked up her fork and began to eat. A smile reappeared on Kal'diran's face as he watched her, “Good girl.” Vex had to clench her fist to keep from throwing her plate at him for the condescending tone he used. “And drink your wine, you seem tense.” She paused for a moment but finally took a sip of the wine. “There you go. It should put you at ease.” he informed, causing Vex to look in the goblet. “You didn't put anything in this, did you?” she asked, causing him to chuckle. “Of course not, why would I do that when I could just use magic?” Vex was at ease with the wine, but his comment was not reassuring at all. “Do you plan on using magic on me?” she asked. He put down his fork and calmly wiped his lips with a napkin, “That depends on how cooperative you are. I don't want to, but I will if I have to.” Again, his tone sent a shiver down her spine. She was aware of what he could do and what bards were capable of. She had practiced with Scanlan to build up her defense against controlling spells, but who knew if that would help. Her appetite was lost once again and she placed her fork back down as well. “What exactly do you want me to cooperate with?” she asked, her voice as strong as she could muster. He eyed her once more, “For now, I want you to relax. I didn't bring you here to hurt you, Vex'ahlia. I brought you here because I know you could be happy with me. No danger, no need to struggle to survive. On top of that, I want to further my legacy. You see I am the last of my family, and I refuse to let our line fade out with my demise. So we will have a child. You are the ideal first choice in helping me there.” 

Vex's eyes widened, swallowing hard in order to keep her food down, “You want me to what?” Kal'diran chuckled, “Not right away, of course. We'll marry first, settle in and then we should have at least one child. Maybe two, just in case.” Vex could feel the color drain from her face as she listened to him. For once she was speechless. She just stared at him, her jaw hanging in disbelief. “Not right away, I assure you. But you will be happy with this life. And I'm sure you will cooperate.” he reminded and her eyes fell to her food as she processed everything. She would have to cooperate or he would use his magic. Could he do that? Was he powerful enough to force her to do that? No, he couldn't, she was stronger than that. She wouldn't let him. Her thoughts were disrupted by Kal'diran standing up, “It's getting late, we should retire for the night.” He held out his hand to help her up but Vex didn't take it. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since she had sat down. Vex stood up shakily, holding onto the chair for support. “I'll see you in the morning for breakfast, Dear. Until then, I bid you a goodnight.” his voice grew closer, Vex was too lost in thought to notice his proximity. He kissed her cheek, she flinched a moment later, her body catching up to her mind a little late. He didn't seem to notice and left the room, a guard appearing at Vex's side.

She made it to her room, a guard locking her in once she arrived. Sleep didn't come easy, she tossed and turned in the comfortable bed provided for her. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her bear, her brother, her friends, her Percy. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tight, trying to imagine herself in her bed roll. She imagined being at the keep in Emon, before Thordak. She wanted to disappear from the world, and go back in time. She just wanted to be anywhere but here. She'd prefer to be in battle with a dragon than be in this comfortable bed, in this prison. Sleep finally found her, but only because her body couldn't remain awake any longer. Her dreams were riddled with nightmares which made it a restless night all around. She always liked to think she never needed anyone, but at the moment she needed Vox Machina. She needed her family.


	14. The Search is On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina sets out to find their ranger.

Their best tracker was missing, so Vax stepped up to the plate. Trying to figure out which way to go to find the house Keyleth had described. She didn't get the best look at the surroundings, it had passed too quick. But she noticed there was a stream nearby and a rather large boulder to the right of said stream. Vax lead them to water, “We'll follow the stream until we come across the boulder.” They all agreed it was a good plan but even Grog had his reservations, “What if we go the wrong way?” Vax swallowed hard, “Then we go back the other way.” 

“What if one of us turns into an eagle and flies up to get a better view?” Scanlan asked, nudging Keyleth who swatted him. “I would, if there wasn't an ancient dragon in the area that would spot me.”

“Oh, right. That. Alright, which way do we go first?” Scanlan proceeded and Vax just began to walk downstream. The rest of the group followed in silence, no one really knew what to say. It was good to have this level of silence, for stealthing purposes, but it left them all alone with their thoughts. Grog was bringing up the rear with Trinket, making sure nothing would sneak up on them. He was holding his ax, ready for any action that might come their way. He wasn't thinking about much, mostly considering whether or not they refilled his cask of ale before they left and how nice it's going to feel bashing in Kal'diran's face. Pike was just in front of Grog, appearing the tough gnome she was. However, there was a twist to her lips that held concern. She kept looking at Vax and Percy, her eyes scanning for any sign of distress. She was hopeful that they would find Vex, nothing in her mind thought they couldn't. She just worried about how long it would take to do so. Sure, Keyleth said she was alright, but that was yesterday. Who knew what had happened between then and now. She knew Vex, though, she knew how strong the half-elf was, so she tried not to worry too much.

Scanlan was right at Pike's side, keeping up a slight smile in hopes he could lift anyone's spirit. That's what he did, he made light of things so others wouldn't drown in whatever sorrow they had surrounded themselves in. A joke here, and song there, but even he was at a loss of what to say here. He remained positive and jovial as best he could, but the longer they went without a sign of a home or Vex, the more he worried. He had grown too accustomed to these people. They were a family he had always wanted. These people would go to the ends of the earth for each other, for him. It was a thought he wouldn't reconsider. These people deserved a happy life, and it seemed that would never happen. There was always something. He just wanted to help in any way he could. 

Keyleth was in front of Scanlan, staff in one hand as she walked quietly behind Vax. She wasn't so good at hiding her emotions, and one look at her would convey she was worried. She was. She worried for these people, despite herself. She knew that they would either die or succeed. If they succeeded she'd go off to become the headmistress, and leave these people she had come to love, behind. She had tried not to grow attached, but with a family like this, how could she? Like Pike, she was staring at both Vax and Percy. They worried her so much. Percy was like a brother she had never had, she confided in him, she loved him dearly, but he also scared her. In situations like this he especially scared her. He was so stone faced it was always hard to tell what was going on. He was a loose cannon and Keyleth didn't know how she could help. Then there was Vax, a man who had quiet literally snuck up on her. She did love him, more than she had meant to. She knew he'd do anything for his sister, and right now, that worried her the most. He'd risk anything to save Vex, they all would, but Vax...he would rush in without a second thought. A sudden urge pushed her forward and she gently took his hand in her own. He flinched for a moment before relaxing and taking her hand in return. Keyleth didn't say anything, she didn't need to. It was a gesture of comfort and Vax knew it.

Vax had been leading them all, Percy a little off to his side. He tried to only focus on the stream, but memories began to play in his mind. Eating breakfast with his mother and sister, Vex flicking some of the food at him when their mother's back was turned, laughing when it struck him in the face. The two of them climbing a tree behind their mother's house. Vex climbing all the way to the top while Vax begged her to get down before she fell before he fell down himself. Vex had climbed back down that tree like an acrobat before checking on him and looking over his skinned knees. The two of them studying in Syngorn. Vex, nose in a book, while Vax leaned back in his chair trying not to fall asleep. Vex coming to his room one night, crying and begging to run away. The two of them sneaking out in the middle of the night. Vex introducing a bear cub to Vax with no explanation other than his name was Trinket. The two of them coming into their own as they traveled home. Vex's face when they got to Byroden, the town destroyed. The look on his sister's face when they were on their own, no family to turn to in good faith. Then the happiness that followed as they met the rest of Vox Machina, the smiles Vex had produced more frequently with these strange people. Then the thought of her walking away from them. Saying goodbye like it was the last time she'd ever see them. His face was stone, no emotions would present themselves, but as he felt a hand in his, he flinched, only to relax as he realized it was Keyleth. His defense broke a bit and his face fell to one of distress as he held her hand, reveling in the comfort that it brought.

Percy was up front, but off to the side, leaving some distance between him and Vax. He still felt somewhat responsible for this happening. If only he had killed Kal'diran the first time, then none of this would be happening and Vex would be with them. His thoughts were of her though. It's true what they say, that you never really know what you have until it's gone. After what happened in the tomb he was at a loss for labeling what he felt for the ranger. Was it affection, concern, guilt? But he knew exactly what it was now, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone else. He'd never had a chance to entertain the idea of love, not in the romantic way. He was so young when the Briarwoods attacked and after that he had been so caught up in the need for revenge that he never considered it. However, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that these feelings for the ranger had presented themselves a while back. Subconsciously making her arrows, now realizing it was because he wanted to keep her safe above anyone else. Gifts were a sign of courting, and the rewards he got from her with every arrow only made him want to continue. A kiss on the cheek, once even on the lips. But he had refused to believe it was anything but familial affection. Then the tomb happened, and he saw her fall, the sound of her body hitting the stone echoing in his mind. Her lifeless body leaving him stunned. He hadn't even breathed properly until she had gasped for air and was brought back. He couldn't lose her, he realized it would break him. But even then, he simply believed it was just because she was like family. But now it was all so clear to him, it wasn't familial at all. It was love, and though he may never admit that to anyone, he'd fight to the death to make sure she was safe. 

The sun began to set, the sky turning a deep pink. They still hadn't come across the boulder but they were smart enough to know that dark things usually came out at night. Scanlan set up the mansion and they all went in. “Keyleth? You think you could scry again? Just to make sure she's alright?” Vax requested, and she agreed. Pike helped her with the spell, both focusing for a while before Keyleth was done. “She's alright.” she announced before Vax could even ask. “She's eating with him and I...I didn't like the vibe I got from it. But she's alright and they're still in the same place.” she explained, leaving out the look of horror on Vex's face as Kal'diran whispered in her ear, or the fact that she was wearing such a luxurious gown that Keyleth had never seen. Her concern grew, and though it was evident that she wasn't telling them everything. No one seemed to want to press her further. As long as Vex was alright. The group ate and finally went to bed, each ready for the next morning where they would continue on their search.

Percy found sleep a little easier that night, but it still came later than he'd have liked. His dreams riddled with nightmares, yet again. This time it was he who was shooting down his party under Kal'diran's orders. A look of horror on Vex's face before Bad News went off in her direction. He woke with a start, sweating and shaking and struggling for air. Eventually resting back again, and trying to get back to sleep. This time succeeding with a dreamless rest.


	15. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off the bard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to say this chapter my be touchy for some people. There is somewhat sexual assault, and I don't want to upset anyone. So read with caution or don't read at all if that may bother you or trigger any ill thoughts or memories. <3

She woke up relatively early, or what she considered early. It was hard to tell when she couldn't see outside of the house. Every window was obsidian and she was left with the familiarity of the underdark, and not realizing how much time had gone by. She knew she'd been there a day or so, but it felt like months at this point. She randomly chose a dress and shoved herself into it. Her blade sheathed once more as she put her boots back on. Then she knocked on her locked door, “Hello? Anyone out there?” She heard the thud and click before the door swung open to reveal a guard who lead her out. Apparently she had woken up before Kal'diran, which she wouldn't complain about. The guard lead her to the dining room for breakfast. Her appetite in full affect now that it was just her. There was a large spread of food, and Vex dove right in. It was only when she was on her third helping that Kal'diran joined her. “Good morning, Darling.” he said with a cheerful smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes, and sat down next to her. Vex's previous mood fell to disgust as he entered the room. Her appetite falling to the side once more. At least she got in a good meal before he arrived. “Are you not going to greet me, my Love?” he asked, and Vex cringed at the series of pet names he was calling her. “Good morning.” Vex said placidly as she sipped on her juice. 

Kal'diran made his plate, eating slowly in comparison to how fast Vex had scarfed down her food earlier. “I thought after breakfast we could sit in the study and read. Or if you'd prefer, we could stroll through the house, it's up to you. What would you like to do, today?” he asked, and Vex almost scoffed. “Well, I'd like to go home, but I don't believe that's an option.” Kal'diran sighed heavily, turning to glare at her. “No, it is not. Please try to appreciate the effort I am putting in here. I've provided you with a lot of luxuries, so be grateful.” Vex's grip on her fork tightened in her fist, “Grateful? Just because you're providing luxuries, doesn't excuse the fact that you're holding me here against my will.” she spat, and there was a sudden sting to her cheek as Kal'diran swung his hand across it. She looked stun, shocked by the action. “See what you made me do?” he said, as if to apologize for slapping her. She could feel the heat in her cheek as she assumed it was turning red from the impact. “I am only holding you here until you realize you _want_ to be here. The sooner you realize that, the better off we will both be.” his demeanor cooled quickly, and he easily fell back into conversation, as if the outburst never even happen. “So what would you like to do today, Darling?” Vex was still staring at him, still shocked by the sudden outburst and slap. “Reading in the study will be fine.” Kal'diran smiled, “Wonderful. Great choice. Now finish your breakfast, I'd hate for good food to go to waste.” Vex picked over the rest of her breakfast but barely ate anything more. Kal'diran didn't seem to mind this time. 

Once he finished his food, he stood up, offering her his hand. She took it after a few moments of hesitation, thinking of the consequences if she didn't. He placed her arm in his and began to lead them to the study. “I have a very large collection of books, I'm sure you'll find something that will capture your attention.” he chatted, Vex staying quiet as she walked, nodding every so often when she needed to. He left her at a chair in the study, sitting in the one next to it after picking up a book from the shelf to the right. “Go ahead, pick anything.” he instructed, and Vex looked over the selection of books presented. She finally settled on a book about dragons. She had read most of them, but this one was new. Maybe if she pretended like she was preparing for another dragon battle, she'd forget where she was. Kal'diran snapped his fingers and some music began to play in the background. It was soft, but it was odd to hear in such a tense situation. Vex sat in her seat and began to read, Kal'diran doing the same. The two quiet with only the sound of faint music filling the space. 

Vex tried to concentrate on reading, but her mind kept slipping away to thoughts of her friends. Where were they? Were they okay? There were still dragons and dangers in the world, and she wasn't there to help them. She thought about her brother, knowing he'd be a mess right now. Just as she would be if the roles were reversed. Then she thought of Keyleth and the flower she had received from the druid. Had she already scried? Did she know where Vex was? Then she thought about Percy, worried about what would happen if he found her again. How Kal'diran would react to seeing him once more. Then she thought about the cuts she had left on him thanks to that stupid spell. Then she remembered Kal'diran was still capable of such a spell. Her stomach turned and she eventually just sat her book down altogether. “I'm not feeling very well,” she explained when he looked at her curiously, “Would it be alright if I went back to my room and rested?” she asked and he nodded, snapping his fingers again and two guards appeared at her side, escorting her back to her room. 

She spent the rest of the day in bed, trying to figure out a plan, any plan. If she could just get her bow and quiver, she'd be set. But alas, she didn't even know where they were. She skipped lunch, using the excuse that she wasn't feeling well still. He didn't seem to mind, letting her rest more. But once dinner came around, he wouldn't hear of her skipping it. So she reluctantly followed the guards back down to dinner where Kal'diran was waiting for her. “I do hope you feel better, Dear.” he said as she sat down to a plate of food. Vex nodded, “I do, thank you.” she said through gritted teeth. His chair was moved closer to hers but she tried to ignore it. “I've prepared a very impressive menu tonight. I hope you enjoy it.” he said, placing a hand on her knee. She flinched, but he only gripped her knee more. “You'll love dessert, I'm sure.” he said, leaning in close. She sat still, frigid almost, as he spoke. “After dinner, I was thinking we could have a bit of a dance. It might do you good to stretch your legs a bit.” he informed, his hand still gripping her knee. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to dance with him, but she also didn't want to see what he would do if she said no. So she said nothing and he took it as a yes. They ate, Kal'diran talked, Vex did not. Every word he said was a whisper in her ear, literally. He had moved so close to her that it was all she could do not to stab him with the fork she held. Anytime she came close a dull heat radiated from the necklace and stopped her. She was sure the scowl on her face alerted him of her displeasure, but he chose to ignore it. 

Once dinner was over, he stood up, offering her his hand and she took it after a moment of hesitation. He lead her to the ballroom, or the entrance really. It was a large room with high ceilings and tiled floors. It was a lovely room but Vex hated it in spite. Kal'diran snapped his fingers and music began to fill the air again, Vex searched for it but was at a loss of who was playing it. Kal'diran took her hand in his, bowing slightly as he kissed it. “Now you curtsy.” Vex scowled and did a half assed attempt at a curtsy. It was good enough for him apparently, as he smiled and proceeded to place a hand on her waist, the other holding her hand out. Vex flinched at the touch, but his hand was firm and not going anywhere. He began to lead them in the dance but Vex was dragging her feet and making it difficult. He grew more and more annoyed until he finally barked out an order, “Dance like you mean it.” Vex rolled her eyes, and she noticed him mumble something. Before she knew it, she was dancing gracefully with him, without control. She tried to fight it, but her body still moved with his in a waltz of sorts. “You will dance with me until I've had enough.” and she did. Every part of her wanted to pull away and bolt, but her body continued to move gracefully across the floor with him. 

The two danced for what felt like hours, she was growing more and more tired, but was unable to stop her movements. Finally Kal'diran dropped the spell and the music grew softer. “That was lovely, Darling.” he said, leaning in close. His lips were a few inches away when Vex realized what he was trying to do, and she pushed him away from her. A soft burning sensation radiating from the necklace at the action. Kal'diran glared at her and grabbed her wrists, pulling her back to him. “Why so shy, Love?” he asked, pulling her in, she tried to pull away but his grip on her wrists was too strong. He moved in again at lightning speed and captured her lips with his own. She tried to pull away but couldn't get far enough back. When he finally broke the kiss, she did all she could do to pull away, but no such luck. So she spit in his face. There was another very dull burn around her neck, barely anything really. But that wasn't the pain that struck her, it was the slap across the face that really hurt. Her hands were free now, and with the rage that filled her, she threw a punch, slamming it directly into Kal'diran's nose. She was put off by the excruciating burning pain around her neck, letting off a slight scream and she reached up to sooth the burning. In the moment of distraction that the burning provided, she had missed the movement of the bard, and was surprised with a punch across her face. The force knocking her off balance, causing her to stumble to catch herself. She grimaced in pain, but managed to keep glaring at him.

He reached out and grabbed her wrists again, pulling her up against him, his eyes wild with fury. “You will learn to love me, Vex'ahlia. And when you do, the happier you will be.” Vex glared back at him, “I wouldn't hold my breath.” she spat through gritted teeth. Kal'diran snarled, “You will give me your heart.” he said back, assuredly. “You're too late, someone else already has it.” That seemed to piss him off worse than anything else and he shoved her down with such force that she hit the floor. Hovering over her, his voice was icy, “I can fix that.” the implication scared her, but before she could respond, he snapped his fingers and guards appeared. “Guards, take her to her room. We're done for the night.” With that, two guards hoisted her up to her feet and dragged her back to her room, losing and locking the door behind her.


	16. I Don't Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with Vox Machina as well as see where Vex and Kal'diran have left off.

Vox Machina wasted no time the next morning. They quickly ate their breakfast and set out for the day, walking as far as they could get. After two hours of travel the stream came to an end, leading out into a larger body of water. Vax cursed and they turned around, heading in the opposite direction. The majority of the trip was silent as they traveled as quietly as they could. Stopping for rest briefly and then continuing. They barely skirted around a camp of ogres. By nightfall, they had made it a little past where they had originally started before. Again, they didn't want to travel at night, so Scanlan set up the mansion once more and Vox Machina went in. Vax was getting even more fidgety as time went on and Percy was trying to remain unbreakable, but he himself was starting to falter in his hope. They all ate in relative silence and by the end of their meal, they turned their attention to Keyleth. “Could you maybe check on her again?” Pike asked, and Keyleth nodded. “Of course. Would you mind helping, Pike?” With Pike's assistance, Keyleth began her scrying spell. Her focus on something none of them could see. Whatever hope Percy had been holding onto was lessened when Keyleth returned to them with a worried look. She was never good at hiding her emotions. 

“What? What is it?” Vax asked, concern in his voice pushed by his impatience. “Uh..she's..she's alive. Still in the same place. But...she's a little banged up. I saw a black eye and a busted lip...” she began and Percy and Vax both had their fists clenched in anger. “And...Kal'diran was there. Sitting close to her, too close.” Keyleth stopped there, she wouldn't mention that they were in her room, sitting on her bed. She wouldn't mention the look of fear and disgust on Vex's face as she pulled her blanket up around her in defense. Her stomach had flipped and she felt sick at the sight of Kal'diran's gaze on her friend. “We should leave really early tomorrow. I don't like the set up there.” The group agreed and headed straight to bed. It was another restless night for most of Vox Machina. Keyleth had actually gone to find Vax, the two finding as much comfort as could be afforded within one another. Pike had spent a lot of her night praying. Percy just tried to find sleep. Tossing and turning as his own thoughts betrayed him. He tried not to think of a bruised Vex. He tried not to think of Kal'diran hurting her. But it was all he could see when he closed his eyes. Sleep eventually swept over the entire group, and they rested. 

The day for Vex was quick. She woke early again, eating her breakfast as quickly as she could before Kal'diran awoke. She managed to eat and go back to her room without even seeing him. Lunch was trickier, he had waited for her at the table then. Keeping a careful eye on her as she ate. Her eye was blackened and a little puffy from the night before. Her lip was split, but healing nicely. Vex acted as if it were nothing even though it hurt to eat or drink anything, and she still had a small headache throughout the day. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, and Vex glared at him. “As well as could be expected, I suppose.” He simply shrugged it off, not bothered by the glare. She could have cured wounds on herself, but she wanted him to see the bruises he'd left behind in any attempt to make him feel like shit. He even offered to heal her himself, but she refused, saying it was nothing. He escorted her to the study after they ate, picking up where they left off in their books previously. Vex kept her eye pealed for weaknesses in the structure as they passed room after room. “Are my things safe? My bow and whatnot?” she asked, breaking Kal'diran's focus on his book. He looked at her a little confused and nodded, “Of course. I have them stored away safely. Why?” he asked, and Vex put her book aside. “I was just thinking it might be fun to shoot a few arrows. I could teach you how to use a bow if you'd like.” He thought over the idea, and nodded, “That could be fun. Maybe we could do that tomorrow morning after breakfast.” he countered and Vex smile as best she could. A winning fake smile that Kal'diran bought. “That sounds lovely.” she said, opening her book back up and continuing to read. Or at least, pretending to read, as she began to devise her plan. 

Dinner was the same as it was every night, extremely uncomfortable and worrisome. Vex did her best to keep up with his small talk, winning him over a little at a time. He believed every word of interest she shared with him. His smile even reached his eyes this time as they spoke. He asked if she wanted to dance once more, but she explained how her ankle hurt from the night before, and that maybe an early nights rest would be better. He agreed, and escorted her to her room himself this time. Two guards following behind.   
The door closed behind her and she was left in her room alone once more. She quickly changed into her night clothes, still keeping herself as covered as she could. She had just crawled into bed when she heard her door unlock again. She sat up, quickly covering herself with her blanket as Kal'diran opened the door and stepped in, giving the already open door a knock. “Hello, my Love. I was hoping we could talk.” he said, crossing the space between them and sitting down beside her in her bed. She moved away instinctively as she held her blanket up in defense. “Alright.” she muttered and he smiled. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Sometimes I just have trouble containing my emotions around you.” he said, a laugh etched into his words. She just watched him, trying to figure out what he was trying to do here. “You see, you are very dear to me, I would never want to hurt you. I love you.” he said, the words slick but falling on deft ears as he rested a hand on her covered knee. Vex tried not to cringe, and succeeded, though her stomach had dropped and it was difficult to keep her food down. 

“You said someone else already had your heart, was that true or were you just trying to upset me?” he asked. Vex didn't know what to say, should she deny it? Should she own up to it and face the consequences? So she said nothing and Kal'diran formed his own conclusion. “It's that filthy human that tried to save you last time, isn't it? I was wondering why you were so intent on keeping him safe.” he said, his smile fading. “But that's okay, you're simply confused. I am not unreasonable. But you should know, I am not one to share with other men. So if I do see him again, I will not hesitate to eliminate the competition. Besides, I think you just need a little push to realize who the better man really is.” he said, moving in closer, to which Vex moved back. Kal'diran let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head, “See? This is what I'm talking about, if you just give it a chance, you'd see that I am a much better match for you. We were made for each other, Darling.” Vex was at a loss for words, a look of disgust and fear on her face from everything he had said and tried. “I'm sorry, I'm just tired, is all.” she tried to excuse, but he wasn't buying it. He gave her a stern glare before shaking his head, “Whatever you say, Dear. We'll try this again tomorrow, then.” he said, standing up and heading to the door. “Just remember, if that _thing_ comes to try to save you again, I will kill him first.” With that, the door closed behind him and locked, leaving Vex sitting alone in a bed with a million unpleasant thoughts in her head.


	17. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex puts her plan into action.

Vex awoke after seemingly just falling asleep. It was no surprise that she hadn't been able to sleep well in this place. When she did sleep, her dreams were nightmares, waking her constantly. She had woken up three times in the last four hours, and had just fallen back asleep when there was a knock at her door. A guard calling out for her to get dressed for breakfast. She did as she was told, putting on the dress that allowed the best movement. A plan formed in her mind, needing a lot of movement. She would have put on her usual clothes, but she didn't want to raise any suspicion. Her black eye had healed up more, but there was still evidence on her face as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Putting it in her signature braid, her feathers adorning the style just behind her ear. They didn't match the gown, but she didn't care. 

Breakfast was set as usual, weird how this had become usual to her. Kal'diran was sitting in his seat, smiling toothily as Vex took her seat next to him. She began to eat without being prompted and Kal'diran took it as a good sign. “Good morning, Dear. I hope you slept well.” he voiced, poking at his eggs. Vex nodded, “For the most part.” she lied easily, “Do we have plans for the day?” she asked, noting his more athletic attire. Kal'diran smiled brighter, “Actually, yes. I thought about your suggestion yesterday and thought it might be fun to learn a bit of archery, if you'd be willing to teach me.” Vex was surprised by the idea, it had been part of her plan to get her bow, but he was actually providing it? Vex actually smiled, “I would love that.” she agreed and he seemed more confident, which was unsettling to Vex. If he felt safe enough from her that he'd provide her a weapon, something was up.

Breakfast was swift as excitement was built up within her captor. Kal'diran took her arm and lead her to one of the rooms he had said was off limits when they took their tour that first day. It seemed like months ago, not days, Vex thought. The room was large, almost as big as the entrance. The walls were stone, sconces lighting up the entirety of it. No windows, not even obsidian ones, just stone walls. Targets were lined up one of the walls. The room had to be at the corner of the house, and lucky for her, she had reason to believe that on the other side of the wall of targets was outside. Kal'diran walked over to a large table on the opposite side of the room. The table adorned with a variety of weapons. She noted that there were four guards surrounding the table, while two blocked the only door of the room in which they entered. 

The table held daggers, swords, axes, bows, and arrows. She even noticed a morning star which looked a lot like Pike's. A wave of sadness at the thought of her friends goodbye. She'd see her again, she was sure. At least, she hoped. Kal'diran picked up a bow from the table and a few arrows after snapping his fingers at a guard and whispering instructions. The guard left and returned moments later with Vex's bow and quiver full of arrows. A shot of relief flooded over her. For a moment she was afraid she'd be using his weapons and not her own. The guard handed her the bow but kept the quiver away from her. “Sorry, my Dear, but there are some curious looking arrows in there that I don't trust. So we'll be using my arrows.” Vex looked confused at the guard, “Then why even bring it out?” she asked. Kal'diran chuckled, “I said some of them look suspicious, not all of them. I only have a few arrows myself, so I will let you use one's I choose from yours.” Vex nodded, “Alright, sounds fine. It's just an archery lesson.” she said, as if she didn't mind. Though at the moment, she was adding this variable into her plans. Kal'diran brought her an arrow from the table, holding it out with a smile, “Alright, Darling. Let's see what you've got.” he said as Vex gingerly took the arrow and notched it. Aiming at the target She took in a breath, lining it up perfectly. Releasing her breath with the string, the familiar feeling of the bow actually making her feel better. The arrow struck the target, right in the bullseye and she smirked at the bard who looked impressed. 

“Very good, but can you do it again?” he asked, and Vex arched a brow, reaching out for another arrow, “Let's see.” He handed her another arrow and she notched it, letting it go and hit the bullseye once more, nearly hitting the other arrow already stuck. She heard a clap from Kal'diran and one of the guards. “Alright, why don't I see what you've got now.” she said, gesturing for Kal'diran to go. He took an arrow and notched it, his stance a little off, but not too bad. Though his elbow was too far down and when he let the arrow loose it flew up, missing the target entirely. On top of that, the bowstring had been too close to his cheek, and though it was normal to feel a slight graze from it, the string had cut his cheek a bit. Vex nodded, “Not as bad as I have seen.” she noted, as she approached, pulling out a normal arrow from her quiver, Kal'diran nodded at the uneasy guard as he allowed it to happen. “Okay, here.” she said, handing it to him. He notched it and she shook her head. Moving him slightly to a better position and raising his elbow up. “Okay, try that. And not too close to your face.” she added before he released the arrow. It hit the target this time, but just barely. She smiled, “Better.” she said as if talking to a child. But Kal'diran didn't seem to mind as he turned to her with a grin. She let him shoot a few more, some missing, some hitting, one even got close to the center. He was smiling like a child at her, “You were right, this is fun. And you're just proving me right. You'll be an excellent mother, patient and smart.” Vex swallowed the bile that was threatening to free itself, and just forced a fake smile at the compliment. “Mind if I shoot some more arrows now?” she asked, and Kal'diran nodded. The guards had relaxed after realizing she wasn't threatening Kal'diran. They had been there for a few hours shooting and the general feel of the room was relaxed.

She walked to her quiver for the fourth time and the guard didn't even hesitate when she pulled out a special arrow. It looked a little different than the rest, but not enough to raise too much suspicion. Kal'diran paused to look at it, and kept his eye on her as she notched it aiming it at the target. He was smart, even if it didn't look too different, he still took caution and stepped behind a guard to shield himself if she attacked. But he wasn't her target, not with this arrow. The arrow was heavier but balanced and she still wasn't exactly sure what it could do. It was the only one like it and she had never used it before. Saving it for a special occasion. The memory of standing in that Giant's home, ready to let out whatever was trapped in that gem. Only just defying death and trying to adjust to the weirdness that had come with dying in that tomb. An evening of unbridled guilt had been it's title, the name making Vex chuckle. The guilt still evident on Percy's face when he had handed it to her. His black eye, his apology, his admittance that she was his favorite. 

She thought about saying goodbye to Vox Machina, and how it could quite possibly be the last time she'd ever see them. If this plan didn't work, she didn't know if she would. Kal'diran had been mad enough to hit her before, what would be his reaction be to this? She should have said her goodbyes with meaning. She shook the thought away as she aimed her arrow. She took a deep breath and when she let it out, the arrow flew out. Her aim wasn't the target, but the wall behind it, and when it hit, there was a loud boom, similar to the exploding arrows, but more. A cloud of smoke consumed the area and she could hear rock falling from the wall. The guards advanced as Vex began to run towards the newly made exit. Hoping that there would be a big enough hole in the wall for her to escape. All she could see at the moment was smoke.

She made it a few steps when she felt a tingling sensation in the back of her mind, she shook it off, still advancing. She made it to the wall, the smoke clearing and revealing an opening big enough for her to fit. But before she could get any further she felt a sharp pain in her back, followed by another, and then another and another and another as five arrows pierced her skin. She arched back against the impacts before falling to her knee at the pain. She tried to crawl further but the pain caused her to collapse to the ground. Turning she noticed that it had been Kal'diran himself who shot her down. She looked surprised and he simply smiled at her as he slowly approached her, “You actually thought I'd never learned how to shoot a bow an arrow? How sweet.” he said, her vision was starting to blur. Kal'diran reached her and pulled out the arrows, each one making her scream out in pain. Darkness settling at the edge of her vision now, shaking a little as her form weakened. She still reached for the dagger she had sheathed under her dress but he kicked her hand away. “It's alright, dear, go ahead and rest.” She fought it, but with all of the blood loss she eventually got weaker and weaker. He was still talking but she couldn't hear him.   
She had flashes of her past. Percy working in his workshop with her assistance. Lost in his own thoughts as Vex studied him. How happy and safe she felt in that moment. The rare occurrence that she could catch Percy laughing at a joke she made, the laugh infectious and warm. Then there were flashed of memories of her mother braiding her hair while singing a lighthearted tune. Her brother and her racing one another through Syngorn even though the elves all looked at them with disdain. The laughter they shared at a tavern after Vax had stolen a large pouch of coins without detection. Her plan had failed, but at least she got a brief glimpse of sunlight before she fell. Everything finally faded to black as her body fell limp on the stone floor. At least she saw the forest outside, her last sight being the outdoors, at least her last vision wasn't of Kal'diran. 

At least her last thoughts were of those she loved.


	18. Keyleth, Scry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina searches for Kal'diran's mansion.

Vox Machina was off at dawn, making as much distance as they could in hopes of finding the place by evening. Vax continued to lead, with Percy and Keyleth at his sides. Pike and Scanlan following close behind with Grog and Trinket taking up the rear. All moving stealthily down the bank of the stream. Pike's armor clanged but it was relatively silent as they followed the water. No one spoke until Vax began to move quicker towards something no one else saw. Keyleth managed to see it first as the group followed after the rogue. Finally they came to the large boulder Keyleth had mentioned from her scrying. Hope flooded the group at the sight, but it was short lived as they looked around for any structure and saw nothing but trees and dirt. “Which way do we go now?” Pike asked the druid. They had only been walking for about two hours, so they could make good distance if it was far. But if they were lucky and chose the right direction, they could come to the place that day. Vax searched for any tracks, but there was nothing. “I don't know.” Keyleth admitted, trying to remember what she had seen before. 

“Should we just go that way and explore?” Scanlan asked, pointing out in a straight line from the boulder. They all shrugged, no one offering anything better that didn't involve potentially being spotted by a dragon. So Vox Machina began in the direction Scanlan pointed out. The forest was dense, lucky for them Vax had picked up some skills from his sister as he lead them around trees and dodged around orc camps and sandpits. Everyone was keeping their eyes scanning for any signs of a foundation. They had been walking through the forest for another hour or so when the silence that had surrounded them was interrupted by a loud bang. It sounded like a shot from Bad News and the familiarity sent Percy into a run towards it as realization hit him. His eyes wide in anticipation as he broke through the edge of the tree line. A large mansion standing a couple of feet in front of him. He moved back to the shadows, searching for any sign of struggle. Smoke and dust pouring out of the side of the home. He moved to get a better look, but as the dust cleared all he could see was a hole in the stone wall. He couldn't see through it, but Vex was no where to be seen. Had she made it out and took to the forest? Or had she not made it out at all? The group caught up to him quickly and Vax was searching the surroundings, seeing no sign of Vex either. He began to rush forward but was held back by Keyleth. “Don't.” she whispered. We need to come up with a plan before we just barge in.” She suggested. 

“If she's in there, we need to get her out as quickly as we can. The longer we wait the more danger she's in.” he argued and Keyleth sighed. “I know, but if we go in without a plan we could be ambushed and be no help to her at all.” Pike agreed with Keyleth, giving Vax a sympathetic look. “I can help Keyleth scry and see exactly where Vex is, see who is around her, maybe see how many guards there are?” the cleric suggested and Keyleth nodded. Vax thought it over and eventually sighed heavily, “Fine, but Scanlan and I should do a perimeter check, try to see who is guarding the outside.” Scanlan nodded, “You got it, Buddy. Let's go.” the bard agreed heading to the outskirts with Vax, both stealthing as quietly as possible. Grog and Trinket set up around Keyleth and Pike for protection, as the two women began preparing for the spell. Percy kept his eyes trained on the hole in the wall, hoping to see anything.

Keyleth took a breath, holding Pike's hand as she focused. Pike watched her closely, ready to see the druid delve into the spell. After a couple of moments Keyleth looked at Pike nervously, never getting the chance to fulfill the spell. Pike looked concerned, “What is it? Did you see her?” Keyleth opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out, as her eyes darted to Percy and back to Pike with fear. “I..I c-couldn't see anything. It...it didn't work.” she explained as softly as she could, though the worry in her voice made the whole group look nervous. Percy swung around to look at Keyleth with confusion, “What do you mean? Why not? What happened? How?” he began, unashamedly in panic. Keyleth looked on the edge of tears as she looked at him and the look hit him like an arrow to the chest. “Try it again, maybe you did it wrong?” Keyleth shook her head, “It....it wont work. She's....” Keyleth couldn't finish the statement and Pike had to lift their spirits somehow. 

“The flower could have been destroyed. That could be why, could you try again but focus on something else? You know her well enough, couldn't you use your connection with her?” Keyleth looked hopeful again and nodded, focusing once more. Ten minutes passed with every time she did this and it was the longest ten minutes of Percy's life as he watched his friend attempt the spell again. Keyleth opened her eyes again, finally, but the look she gave was much worse than the first one. “N..nothing. I can't reach her.” Percy turned back to the hole in the wall, staring at it hard, he had to see something. Anything. But it was just dark from this distance and he gave a grunt of frustration.

By the time Scanlan and Vax retured, they looked happy. “So there are only two guard at the front, so we can get in pretty quickly. Maybe knock them out while you all enter and make a distraction. While you do that Percy, Scanlan and I can sneak into the hole in the wall and see what we can?” Vax's plan was a good one, but by the desolate looks on his fellow party members faces his smile dropped to a look of concern, “What? What happened?” Keyleth looked up at him with a pitiful look, her eyes a little watery as she held back her worst fears. “What the hell did we miss?” Vax asked, more worried now as he looked from one face to another. Grog surprisingly spoke up, “Keyleth couldn't reach Vex with her spell thingy. I don't exactly know what that means, but I don't think it's good.” Vax's face went pale as he looked back to Keyleth, expecting her to disagree with what the goliath had said. She just looked down, her hands folding over her chest, “I'm sorry, Vax. She isn't....present?” she struggled to find the word. Vax shook his head, “No, she's got to be in there. She's fine, we just have to get inside.” Pike nodded, “We're still going in, Vax. Regardless of what may or may not have happened, we are going to get her out of there.” Grog nodded, “Yeah, whether she's alive or not.” Pike shot Grog a glare and Grog backed away. 

Percy watched in silence, his concern growing as his thoughts floated back to when Vex had last said goodbye. That was not how he wanted his last words with her to be. “Vax, let's go. Come on Scanlan, we'll get in close. You all make a distraction, Grog, take out as many guards as you can. You too Trinket.” The bear huffed, confused by what was happening but ready to find his master. Vax shook himself from his thoughts, putting himself back in reality. He would have to deal with that heavy thought later. Right now he had to find his sister. He nodded, following Percy with Scanlan at his side. The rest of the group moving towards the front of the Mansion, ready for attack. They all took their places, Percy, Vax, and Scanlan pressed against the stone wall surrounding the hole. Pike, Keyleth, Grog, and Trinket moving in at the edge of the house, prepared to take out the two guards without being noticed. The distraction would have to come once they were indoors. Keyleth took a deep breath as she prepared her hold person spell and Grog got ready to run up to the other guard. “On my command.” Keyleth voiced, getting a good line of sight before nodding.

“Go.”


	19. Put Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group attacks the mansion to find Vex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, there is a bit of gore in this chapter. Some fighting. Grog. So yeah, some gore. So be prepared. But also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Placeofold as a belated birthday present and a thank you for the constant support they are kind enough to give me with every chapter. It's very much appreciated. All of the comments are. So thank you everyone!

Her eyes creaked open, struggling to find focus on anything. There was pain radiating from her back as she tried to move, stopping her actions immediately. “Careful, Darling, you're one bump from passing out again.” came a haunting voice from behind her. She was lying on the table in the training room. The weapons had been put away or taken? She wasn't sure. Her eyes finally focused enough as Kal'diran came into view, his head hovering over hers with a sick smile. “You're a feisty one, can't say it's not attractive.” he spoke, the smile growing as Vex attempted a glare in his direction. She tried to move a hand up to hit him, but her arms were restrained, as were her feet. “This again? Really?” she asked, annoyed by the restraints. Kal'diran simply shrugged, walking slowly around the table until he was at her side.

“How about I make you a deal. I'll take the restraints off if you allow me to perform one simple spell or ritual of sorts.” he offered and Vex laughed harshly. “No way. Why would I allow you to ever do that?” she asked and his smile widened even more. “All it will do is protect you from any physical harm. It'll be like taking a nap, you're just protected while you're resting.” Vex looked at him in confusion, “How long does it last?” she asked and he looked triumphant. “Just an hour, my Dear. And then you'll wake up unrestrained. Is it a deal?” Vex studied him, “What if I say no?” she asked and his smile darkened. “Let's just say it'll be unpleasant and will require healing. In fact, if you say no, I could just knock you out again. This way you'll at least be protective.” Vex let out a huff and after a long pause she gave in, “Fine, but why?” 

Kal'diran sighed, “Because it seems some guards wish to do you harm for your little escape attempt. This will help protect you while I get rid of them. Now, just relax.” he said, pulling out a pinch of what looked like dirt, Vex looked even more confused. He rested a hand on hers and suddenly everything went dark and her muscles tensed. It wasn't painful, just odd. Her body was frozen in this state and she couldn't see anything. She could hear everything happening around her, but was unable to see or move or even speak. Panic was setting in as she couldn't control her body. “There you go, Dear. Just relax, no one can hurt you.” She could hear the shackles being taken off of her arms and legs, and even though she was free, she felt uneasy by what she had agreed to. 

In the darkness she heard a door slam open, “We have intruders at the front.” called out a guard. Kal'diran sighed, “I know, Presley, what are you doing here? Go fight them off, I'll be there shortly.” he said coldy and the guard closed the door behind him. Kal'diran turned back to Vex now, leaning down to whisper in her ear, “Your friends have arrived, my Love. At least you wont have to watch me kill them all. And even if they do find you, they'll think you're dead.” he moved to press a kiss to her lips. She could feel it, but was unable to do anything but scream internally. She heard him walk away, all the while cursing herself for agreeing to this spell. If she had known her friends had arrived, she never would have agreed to this. If only she had known.  
\-----------

“Go.” Keyleth called out to her friends, her hands moving and one of the guards froze up in place. Grog ran past her at a scary fast pace. The other guard barely had any time to react before an ax met his face in a rage of Barbarian strength. The guard slumped to the ground after Grog made another swing, the goliath chuckling at the action. Pike ran in after him patting the back of his leg as a supportive gesture as Keyleth approached the guard she had held in place. “Is Kal'diran here?” The guard's eyes were darting from Grog to Keyleth and back to Grog in fear. “Blink once for yes and twice for no. Is Kal'diran here?” The guard blinked once and Keyleth smiled. “ Did he bring a woman here?" Another blink. "Good. Is the woman still here?" He gave her another blink. "Is she hurt?" The guard blinked twice this time and Keyleth let out a sigh of relief. "Great, now if I let you go, will you leave without a fight?” He blinked once more. “Smart man, because we will destroy anyone who puts up a fight.” Grog said, holding his ax in both hands with a wicked smile. Keyleth released the guard and the man took off for the trees, not once looking back. “Good job, guys. But now it's time for a distraction. Grog? Want to kick in the door?” Grog chuckled, “With pleasure.” In one swift act, Grog let out a kick at the large wooden door, it swung open with the force, nearly tearing off the hinges in the process.

“Anybody home?” Grog called out with a joyfully gleeful tone as he barged into the place. The entrance was huge and the three were greeted by six guards at the top of the stairwell. Three with crossbows, three with swords. “Oh, it's playtime.” Grog muttered as he began heading to the staircase, Pike moved to the right, shielding herself behind a column. Keyleth applied stone skin and took a few steps into the center of the room, touching the earring and whispering “Go, Vax.” With a crack of her staff, lightning crashed down, striking one of the guards holding a crossbow. The guard took the damage and was a bit worse for wear, but he was still standing, and a shot from his crossbow found Keyleth, it struck her but she didn't take as much damage as the guard had expected. The other guards with the crossbows shot at the barbarian rushing up the stairs. Most of them bounced off of him in his raged state, two hitting and sticking out from his chest. Grog didn't even slow as one of the sword wielders met him on the stairs. Two swings, both hit the goliath, leaving deep slices. Grog just laughed as he bull rushed the guard off the side of the stairway. Grog managed to stay on the stairs as the guard fell the 10 feet, knocked prone on the ground. Before the guard could get up, a giant sword made of what looked like light, hung over him before Pike made it crash down. The guard let out a scream of pain but was still ready to fight. 

Grog moved further up the stairs until he was finally on the landing facing the two other sword wielders. Keyleth called down lightning once more on the same crossbow user, the guard practically fried as he fell to the ground unresponsive. One down. The other two crossbow users turned to Keyleth and Pike. One shot at Pike, but her cover from the column blocked the shot. The other guard shot at Keyleth and it pierced her armor, drawing a little blood. The guard that had been pushed from the stairs got to his feet, running towards Keyleth with his sword at the ready and hitting her twice upon arrival. More blood was drawn but Pike was quick with her assistance and moved the spiritual weapon up to one of the guards with a crossbow. However, she sent a guiding bolt down onto the guard attacking Keyleth instead, and with that the guard was down. Two down, four to go. Make that three, as a body fell from the landing, three gauging ax wounds keeping him down. 

The fighting was loud, loud enough to attract the other guards, six more filing in. But the best part was seeing Kal'diran appearing behind them in a frenzy. “Enough! Stand down now or I will kill every last one of you.” the bard called out and was met with Keyleth turning into an earth elemental and letting out a large growl of anger. She'd have to tell the others how badass she was later, but for the time being, she was ready for a fight. Kal'diran looked around and Pike noticed that he looked nervous now, “Wait, where are the rest of you?” Kal'diran put two and two together and turned to rush back down towards the training room.  
\--------

“Go.” it was a whisper, but it was enough to get them to move. Vax, Percy, and Scanlan sneaking around to look into the hole in the wall. Vax was about to bound in when he saw Kal'diran walking towards the door, but Scanlan stopped him. “He's leaving, we can get him later. Now we search for Vex.” Vax nodded, though every part of him wanted to sneak attack that bastard. Once Kal'diran left the room, they began making their way in. The hole in the wall was large, but jagged and hard to maneuver around. Slimmer in some places than others, but after a few moments, they made it through. Scanlan made it in first with ease, thanks to his size, and his gasp only made Vax and Percy move quicker. Vax was next and he bolted towards the table which held his sister. “Vex.” he called out, still trying to be quiet but worry was set in as he saw his sister laying still on the table. Percy finally managed to get through the hole and he froze in place as he watched Scanlan and Vax rush towards the ranger. 

“No, Vex, come on, come on. Talk to me.” Vax begged as he moved his sister, shaking her, but Vex didn't respond. Scanlan pulled out a potion and poured it down her throat, nothing happened. “Vex! Come on!” Vax cried out, shaking her more now as he let tears fall down his cheeks without shame. Scanlan even looked upset, his usual smile replaced with a look of despair. Percy felt his cheeks grow wet, just now realizing he'd been crying as well. “We have to get her out of here. Tell Keyleth to get her to a temple. Tell Pike to get down here, tell everyone. We have to get her to Pike.” The rogue's words were desperate as he pulled his sister to his chest. Percy watched, stunned in place, his usual stone face completely broken as he looked at the sight with a look that could only be heartbreak. “Percival! Tell the others!” Vax demanded through sobs. Scanlan wiped his cheeks, “I've got it.” he said, touching his earring and telling the others. “We found Vex, meet us outside, we need to get her to Pike fast. She's...she's d-dead.” Scanlan struggled with the last words and Percy finally snapped out of it, tears still falling as he made his way to the table, opposite of Vax. 

“Vex.” his voice was barely a whisper as he grabbed her hand in his. Her eyes were still open, staring up at the ceiling as her head lulled back in her brother's arms. She looked like she did in the tomb and guilt flooded his body. “I'm so sorry.” he whispered again, unsure if his voice could get any louder than that. He felt weak, it took all of his strength not to fall to the floor right there. He brought her hand up, kissing the back of her hand. “We need to go.” Scanlan urged as delicately as he could in this moment. Vax nodded and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her towards the hole in the wall. Scanlan cast Bigby's hand to punch the hole in the wall a bit larger so they could get out easier, but before they could get out, the door to the room slammed open and Kal'diran entered in a flurry. 

_“Put. Her. Back.”_


	20. Bard's Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues.

When Scanlan's voice echoed through the earrings, the message affected everyone differently. 

_Vex was dead?_

Grog seemed to pass a frenzied rage somehow, destroying the last of the guards in a quick series of rage filled blows. It was unsettling, but the news of his friend dead sent him into a dangerous anger that resulted in bodies hitting the floor with heavy thuds. Keyleth froze in place, taking another arrow to the shoulder, but barely even registering the pain as she desperately tried to convince herself that she had heard Scanlan wrong. A dumbstruck look of shock and confusion mixed with despair etched across her face as she felt weak. She was quickly broken out of her frozen state when she noticed Pike. Pike's reaction to the news was to get to them as quickly as possible. Her tiny legs moving unimaginably quick as she rushed past Keyleth in a mad dash to find her fallen friend. There was no time for her to think of anything else but to get to them. No time for sadness or hopelessness that would surely follow if she couldn't reach them in time. Pike was rushing after Kal'diran, assuming he'd lead her to the others. Keyleth was behind her now, followed by Grog a couple of feet behind them. The heavy footfalls echoing through the halls as they gave up on any attempts to stealth. 

Scanlan was quick with the draw as Kal'diran directed them to put Vex down. Lightning flying out of his tiny figure towards Kal'diran. But there was a mutter of words and the spell dissipated before it hit the elf. There was no stopping the next shot, however, as Bad News was out and at the ready. Percy couldn't remember the last time he had aimed so quickly in his life, a shot echoing out as Kal'diran was hit and knocked back a couple of steps. Reloading it quickly, he got out another shot towards the elf. It hit again, but didn't seem to do as much damage as the first shot had. The anger fueling him reminded Percy of Whitestone, reminded him of Orthax. It was terrifying, but also welcomed as the black smoke seemed to drift lightly around his form. Any help he could get in destroying this monster was welcomed, no matter the cost. 

Vax was still holding his sister's lifeless form, cradling her close to his chest as he shot daggers with his eyes, not able to attack in this position, he'd have to settle for that.   
Percy was reloading and Scanlan was preparing his next move when Kal'diran roared his voice out, “I said, put! Her! Down! Now!” 

He moved his hands and lips to make an attack but Scanlan was quicker, and whatever spell was being cast stopped before it even began. Kal'diran's eyes narrowed at the gnome as he growled lowly. Vax was reminded of a dragon in that moment, the intent on destroying everything for it's treasure. Vex being the treasure in this scenario made his stomach turn. 

“Go fuck yourself!” the rogue called back out in return to the request, moving to get his sister out of the room altogether. 

Scanlan moved to block Kal'diran from advancing on the twins, so Vax could make his escape. Percy had finally reloaded his gun and was taking another shot, the gun clinking and smoke barreling out of it. He threw it down and pulled out Retort and began firing away again. Three shots blasting out, one after another, barely a pause between them. Two hit the elf while one chipped some stone out of the wall behind him. Kal'diran was pushed back a little more, a hand pressing to a wound with a quick intake of air. His narrowed eyes moved to the human, but Percy wasn't finished. He reloaded and fired off two more shots quickly, both hitting Kal'diran and making him take a moment to gather himself. Blood was seeping from each wound, but the elf was determined and quickly cast a spell. A cloud swallowed Percy up, sharp slices of blades cutting his skin. Percy moved out of the cloud as quickly as he could, but not before obtaining little cuts from head to toe. 

It was then when Pike barged into the room, mace at the ready. Keyleth followed behind her, ready as ever. Kal'diran looked a little nervous, though his eyes were still narrowed. It was only when Grog entered the room that he looked a little happy. Grog's rage had dropped, unable to keep it up as he ran without attack. Words were muttered and before anyone could stop it, Grog paused in place, blood ax in hand, then he turned on Keyleth. 

“Kill her.” 

Keyleth yelped as the ax was brought down towards her, moving quickly out of the way as he swung again, hitting her in the side with the ax. The druid let out a cry of pain as she escaped her friend's controlled state. Pike let out a cry of rage, taking her battle cry from her barbarian brother. Her tiny legs racing towards the elf, swinging the mace with as much force as she could muster. It struck him with a crack and Kal'diran reached out to push her away. Pike's fury with the elf only stopped by the intense pain that wracked her body. Her armor began glowing as heat pierced her skin, burning every inch of where her armor touched. She let out a scream of pain as Kal'diran stepped away from her. She swung her mace blindly at where he was, but only hit air, the pain making it difficult to focus on anything else.

Vax had made it outside now, running towards the trees, his sister in his arms, only stopping when he reached cover. He sat her down and began to beg the Raven Queen.

“Please, I beg of you, now is not her time. I promised to serve you, and I will, but save her. She can't die. Now is not her time. It's not her time. Please.” 

He began to softly weep as he cradled his sister's lifeless form, only to be interrupted by a cry of a raven in the tree above him. He frantically checked his sister to see if there was any change, but there was nothing. Vax looked back to the raven expecting more. Then, ever so softly, there was a whisper in his ears. 

_“Wait.”_

The confusion only built as he stared at his sister, with no change. “Vex'ahlia, come on. Snap out of it, we still have much to do. We can't do this without you. I can't do this without you, Stubby.” his begging now turned towards Vex. “You were always the smarter one, we need that mind of yours. We need your arrows. Hell, we need that damn broom of yours. Just, wake up. Snap out of it. Come back to us. Please.”

The cloud of daggers dispersed and it gave Percy a better look at Kal'diran, setting up his aim as Keyleth called out, “Keep him alive, he may be able to help Vex.” 

Her request was cut short as Grog charged at her, ax up and ready to do damage. Another hit knocked the druid to the ground. But then Grog shook his head, as if snapping out of some dream. He looked down at Keyleth with an apologetic look but all Keyleth could do was let out a sigh of relief. Kal'diran's concentration had been refocused on Pike's armor. However, that concentration crumbled as Percy shot him again. Pike took an easier breath, still hurting from the burns, but not gaining any more damage from it. Pike took another swing with her mace and hit him in the kneecap as hard as she could. The loud crack made Scanlan cringe as Kal'diran fell to the ground in pain, his knee destroyed. However, the gnome bard took the opportunity of distraction to cast hold person and Kal'diran froze in place, unable to move. 

“Grog, tie him up and cover his mouth.” Scanlan directed as they moved towards the elf who was bleeding out on the ground. 

Percy reached him first, aiming the gun directly at his face, ready to finish it off. Pike placed her hand on Percy's, eyeing him with concern, “Not yet. We need him alive. Just in case.” Percy was breathing hard, his anger evident in his stiffness and expression. His hands were shaking a bit now, but he lowered the gun finally. 

“Fine, but after that, he's a dead man.” 

Kal'diran could only look at the human, but Percy felt the smugness from him anyway. Grog finished tying him up and covering his mouth with some dirty rags. He threw him over his shoulder with force and began to head out with the rest of Vox Machina, to join Vax.


	21. Pike! Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina tries to help Vex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of gore and blood, just in case that's a trigger for anyone, please don't read.

Percy wasn't unrealistic, he knew when they reached the twins, Vex would still be out. It didn't stop the little bit of hope fill his chest as he ran towards the trees. Pain was radiating from the cuts on his body but he ignored the pain, at least the physical pain. His stomach was in knots, he was at a loss. He had never felt so useless in his life. He was just a mere human, what could he offer? Keyleth had her druid magic, Scanlan could heal with his words, Grog could carry the fallen and run with haste for help. Vax was now in with the Raven Queen. Pike, little Pike, she could bring people back from death's door. Percy however, all he could do was watch, and as they reached the twins, it seemed all he could do was stare at the lifeless form of his favorite....Ranger? Half-Elf? Person? 

Vax had his sister pulled to his chest so tight that he knew Vex would have been complaining. But she couldn't complain and that made it all the worse. Pike ran to her side in an instant, kneeling on the other side of Vax, having to push past Trinket who was nudging his master solemnly. Pike's hands were grasping the ranger's hand, ready to try anything to help. “Pike, you have to bring her back.” Vax begged. Percy had always known Vax to be tough and blunt, because under any emotional stress he'd walk away. Percy had only seen him like this once before, and that was in the tomb. Only now, it was much worse, because even he knew it was too late to perform the ritual that had saved her before. Percy noticed the tears falling from the rogue's cheeks, dripping off to land in Vex's hair. Her head to her brother's chest, Vax not daring to let her go far from him. He was desperate and lost. He'd never been without his sister, and it was clear he'd never want to be. He was shaking and hopeless, not knowing what to do, how to help. Pike looked at him, an apologetic look as she tried to figure out how to say anything. 

“V-Vax, I'm s-sorry, I'm so sorry, but it's... it's too late. If I could have gotten to her within a minute of it happening, then I could...I'll try to call on Sarenrae, okay?”

Grog had been carrying Kal'diran over his shoulder, but once they stopped, the barbarian dropped him to the ground none too gently. There was a muffled grunt as he hit the ground with a thud. Percy broke his eyes from Vex, though it was difficult, and focused his attention on the cause of this pain. “Grog if you would be so kind as to let me ask this gentleman some questions." Grog smiled a little as he pulled Kal'diran to his feet and grabbed his head in both hands. "My pleasure."

“You're going to answer some questions of ours, and if you refuse or try to cast any sort of magic, my friend here will twist that head of yours, right off your body. Got it?” The words were calm and collected, Percy was always good about speaking deliberately and forming his words carefully, but he wasn't sure how long it would last as anger began to spread through his form. Kal'diran didn't move at all and Grog began to twist his head and the elf understood the situation a little better. A few panicked grunts from the elf and Percy nodded, “Good.” 

Scanlan was at Percy's side, ready to counterspell anything, just in case. Pike was focusing on her prayers, and Vax was shielding his sister from the elf behind him, watching Pike closely. Percy moved closer to Kal'diran and pulled the rag from his mouth, his sword was out just in case. 

“What did you do to her?” 

Kal'diran smirked, but Percy was still staring at him with unflinching anger. Grog tapped his finger against the bard's chin, encouraging him to answer. After a long sigh, he finally did.

“What do you think? She tried to escape, so I did what I had to do.”

Percy's hand began to shake in anger, clenching the sword tighter as a scowl set on his face. “And what exactly was it that you had to do?”

“She put up a fight, don't worry. Fiery little thing, don't you think? A bit prudish if you ask me, but nothing a little magic couldn't fix, if you know what I mean.”

Even Percy didn't realize how swiftly he moved the blade up to Kal'diran's neck, and the look of astonishment that washed over Grog's face was worth it, so was the somewhat proud look that followed after. Kal'diran, however, didn't even flinch. He just stared at Percy in boredom. Scanlan took over the questions, as Percy was too angry to do much more than ready his sword for the kill.

“So let me get this straight, you kidnap our friend, twice. Why? And if it was so important for you to get her, why kill her?”

Kal'diran smirked again, keeping his eyes steady on Percy's as he addressed the other bard now. “I wanted her, and I always get what I want. She proved to be quite the woman, so I wanted her as my own. When she refused, I urged her not too. However, when she tried to escape, I made sure she didn't. If I can't have her as my own, then no one can.”  
He narrowed his eyes at the last statement, practically spitting it at Percy directly. Percy let his blade sink into the elf just a bit, drawing a small bit of blood, but it was nothing more than a small cut. Kal'diran scowled now.

“What did you do to her, can we help her?” Scanlan asked, the gnome glancing back at his friends, Keyleth had joined Vax on the ground. She was resting one hand on Vex's knee while the other rested on Vax's shoulder. Pike was staring at Vex, studying her really. A look of concern was etched on her features, but she hadn't given up yet. Scanlan turned back to Kal'diran and waited for his answer.

“The only thing you can do is move on, little one. It's a pity, she was quite the vixen, but we all face the end eventually.”

The blade sliced a little deeper this time and Kal'diran sucked in a sharp intake of air. Percy's eyes had never left Kal'diran's, staying level in the glare. His anger was growing, and a soft wisp of black smoke moved around his ankle. The remnants of Orthax, though long dead, still managed to follow Percy around in times like these. Kal'diran didn't notice however, a smug look surfacing as silence stretched out between them. 

The silence was finally cut off by a sudden gasp of air. Everyone's eyes turned to the source. Vex now fully awake, eye's wide and breathing heavy as she regained feeling in her limbs. Everyone was staring at her in shock, unsure of what to do or say. Even if they did, Vex wouldn't have given them the chance. She broke from Vax's grip, which had slipped from surprise. Vex's eyes were narrowed, anger filling her every nerve as she stomped over towards Kal'diran. 

_“You.”_

Her voice was a growl, sending a chill up Percy's spine. Grabbing the sword from Percy, Vex pressed the blade against Kal'diran's throat. The elf looked scared for the first time Percy had ever seen. Grog even looked a little shaken, though he still held Kal'diran tightly as the elf tried to get away. Kal'diran began to talk but Vex put her hand up to his mouth quickly, pressing harder than was necessary. Percy stepped away, letting Vex take over now.

She had been listening to everything, the entire time. It was all she could do. She had wanted to scream, to assure everyone that she was fine. To put them out of that misery. But all she could do was listen and grow angrier and angrier. Finally she was able to see, to move, to talk. She would have said something to her brother, but the anger had taken over and her feet were taking her to Kal'diran. Fury motivating her every move.

“You piece of shit! You steal me away from my family, against my will. You keep me locked up like an animal. You treat me like property. You make unwanted advances, and punish me for not returning them. You trick me. You hurt me. You bring me to death's door, only to save me. Then you make my family believe I'm dead. And to top it all off, you hurt the people I love?”

It was in disbelief that she listed off the things he had done, and it wasn't even all of it. She hadn't even realized the tears that had begun to fall. They were angry tears, mixed with frustration and every other emotion that was finally being released. She was in pain, mentally and physically. The necklace was burning her neck, the pain causing her voice to stagger. Kal'diran's eyes were glancing around for help, but there was no help for him. Percy watched Vex cautiously, the ranger was speaking in a tone that would frighten even Thordak. Her voice was strong but the tears of anger were betraying her. But there was something off about it. The necklace she was wearing was glowing and the skin beneath was red and burning. Percy wanted to say something, but he couldn't stop her now.

“I want you to suffer. I want you to fester. I want you to feel as pathetic and weak as you made me feel. But then you would still be alive, able to hurt people. I would let you live, but I'd never be able to sleep at night knowing you're still out there. I would say I'm sorry for this, but I'm only sorry I couldn't do it sooner.”

It was swift. The blade sliced through, the blood pouring out, and the body falling limp in Grog's hands. The look of fear and surprise lingering on the elf's face before it finally fell blank as his body fell to the ground. All eyes were on Vex, who was screaming out in pain since the blade sliced through the skin. She was unable to keep quiet, the pain was excruciating and it was hard to focus on anything else. Not even the satisfaction of ridding the world of Kal'diran at last. She was breathing hard, stumbling a little as she wobbled in place. She was trying to find her footing, but the pain was bringing her close to passing out. 

Vex's vision had blurred, the pain was excruciating and she remembered how close to death she really was. He had only healed her so much. She tried to keep her stance, but her legs were shaky, she was trying to catch her breath but it was hard to swallow any air. She looked around for help before her vision finally went black and she fell.

Percy had watched her closely, they all had, but as she began to sway he was at her side. His arms outstretched to catch her as she fell. Scanlan was quick, however, and called out a healing word to her. They waited for a moment before her eyes fluttered back open. 

The first thing she saw again was Percy's face, that stupid look of concern that she never thought she deserved. He was just staring down at her, she could feel everyone else gathering around them, but she couldn't look away from him, her eyes caught in his. Suddenly she was uncomfortable. She remembered what she had declared before she killed Kal'diran, and how everyone else could hear her. She didn't even notice them at the time. But they had heard her, and she had no where to hide. At the same time, she felt safer. As weak as she was, she felt a brief sense of relief. 

“I knew you'd find me.” she said, attempting a smile, but it was weak. She just wanted to break the tension. This time it'd be a little tougher.

Percy was about to say something, though words were hard to form, before Vex was pulled from his arms. Vax pulling his sister into a tight hug, “Are you alright? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” His questions came out in a quick order as the rest of the group gathered closer to them. Trinket pushing past everyone to lean into his master, licking her even as she pushed away from the kisses. Vex chuckled, though Percy and Vax could both tell it was fake. “I'm perfectly alright, Brother. Don't worry. I just need a night of rest is all.” Vax looked at her with a stern look, waiting for the truth. Vex finally rolled her eyes with a sigh. “I'm alright. I just want to get my things and get the hell out of here. Also, can you get this bloody necklace off of me?” 

Pike rushed to help as Vex struggled to get the necklace off. But Scanlan was the one who finally got rid of it. Pike still managed to cast heal on Vex, bringing her up to better health. Grog gathered whatever he could off of Kal'diran's body. "Uh, Vex." Grog said, holding up her old necklace. "I think this is yours." he continued, handing over the stone which came in very handy. Vex took it quickly, but inspected it before putting it in her pocket. She would have someone check it before putting it around her neck. Never could be too cautious. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells around her now, no one wanting to pester her. No one really knew what to say. Awkward tension filled the space around them. So when Vex requested they go search the mansion for her things as well as any treasure, they agreed. However, they all kept a close eye on Vex the entire way back to the mansion. She may have said she was alright, but no one believed her. Now was not the time to press it though. Not yet.


	22. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the fight.

Vex thought she hated the mansion before, but returning to the building made her hate it more. The silence was unsettling, the dead and the memories haunting every inch of the halls. She knew the guards were dead and she definitely knew that Kal'diran was dead as well, but she still felt unsafe at every turn. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone that, instead she just stuck close to her brother and Percy who were at both of her sides. She was grateful they were there, but she also hated having them look at her in such a worried state. 

“If you could find my weapons, I'll gather my things from my designated room upstairs. Feel free to grab anything valuable.” Vex voiced, but Vax followed her steps.

“I'll come with you.” he said, with no room for argument. But Vex gave him a stern look, “You're the best at finding lost things, so please find my stuff. I'm fine.” Vax stubbornly stood his ground. 

“I can go with Vex.” Percy offered, both twins turning to look at him with interest. Vax pouted and Vex shook her head. “I can go alone, it's not like there is anyone here to worry about.” Both men just stared at her, making it clear they wouldn't let her go alone. Vex let out a sigh, “Vax, find my things. Come on, Percival.” she said, motioning him to follow as she began heading to the room she had been staying in. 

Percy followed, trying not to look at her as they walked, knowing she didn't want to be watched. Vex kept her attention on the familiar trail towards her room. No words spoken and her face stone cold. It was odd to see the door to her room like this, without a guard standing by it or pushing her through the entrance. But she wasn't prepared for the fear that hit her when she entered the room. The sickening feeling of being watched and caged creeping through her form. Her hands began to shake a bit, but she very subtly clasped them together to stop it. 

Percy was eyeing the door itself, with the locks and beam which kept it locked. His concentration was intense as he was lost in thought. But Vex had to look away from him as she noticed his expression turn to pity and sorrow. She couldn't take that look, so she turned her attention to the trunk full of clothing. Pulling out her things and grabbing the nice gowns and shoes as well. “Percy, can you carry these? They'll be worth a bit of money, I'm sure.” But she didn't want to see them. She didn't want any memories from this place. So she'd sell them quickly, or have her brother do it, maybe he could get a good deal as well. Percy took them from her, he'd get Grog to pack them away in the bag of holding when he saw him next. 

Percy eyed the bed which took up most of the room and he couldn't help hearing the words Kal'diran had mentioned early. _"Nothing a little magic couldn't fix, if you know what I mean."_ He wanted to ask her if he'd tried anything, but he didn't want to upset her. As much as she was trying to hide it, Percy knew she was in a fragile state. Just as she'd known about him in Whitestone. Vex gathered up the last of her things, she was ready to change into her armor, but she'd do that later. For now she was looking around the room to make sure she wasn't missing anything. “Is there anything you want to take? I can't see anything worth a damn, but if you do, feel free to grab it. It wont be missed.” she said, her voice flat. Percy just watched her, trying to keep the concern off of his face, but failing. Vex noticed it and couldn't help the deep sigh that fell. “Whatever it is you want to ask, go ahead and do it. If it'll wipe that look off of your face, just ask it.”

Percy shook his head, trying to shake the look off his face before he spoke, “I don't even know where to start.”

“That's a first.” she teased, but it was humorless. Not much was funny in this state.

Percy eyed the bed once more and Vex noticed, picking up the concern and putting two and two together. “He didn't do anything if that's your concern. He tried, but I didn't let him.” she explained, leaving out the anger that followed her rejections. There was a brief look of relief that seemed to wash over Percy but he quickly looked concerned again. His eyes focused on her and she tried to smile, to put his mind at ease, but she was too tired to really succeed. “Percival. I'm alright.” He didn't believe a word of it, but he didn't push her. She needed time, he knew that better than anyone. So he nodded, “Alright. Well, if this is everything, we should head back down.” Vex agreed and the two walked in silence back down to the training room where they met up with the others. 

The others had gone throughout the house and grabbed anything worth a good chunk of gold. Vax had found her weapons and she quickly put them on, over her dress. Well the dress she was given. After she changed, she'd burn it. She would sell it, if it wasn't torn up, the arrow holes and blood on the back made it practically worthless. “Alright, can we get the hell out of here now?” Vex asked, and everyone nodded. Vex couldn't look at any of them, the looks of concern and pity were driving her crazy. It was worse than after the tomb and she wondered if they'd avoid the topic like they did last time. She hoped they would, but probably not. She was the only one who _didn't_ know what happened last time. Now she was the only one that did know.

Vex walked past them all, quickly exiting through the destruction she had caused. “Where are we, anyway?” Vex asked after looking around at her surroundings. She hadn't been told anything about where they were, the teleportation all happening indoors. The place looked familiar, but she was still trying to figure it out. “Kraghammer.” Grog answered, “And there is a dragon here, so maybe we should go?” Pike peeped up. Keyleth took it as a cue and walked up to a large tree. 

“Where shall we go?”

Vex just wanted to go home. Then it hit her, the fact they didn't have a home to return to anymore. They didn't have a keep, but they still had a mission. The vestiges needed to be found so she tried to think of where. “I guess we go to the Feywild? We can return to Westruun, or near the entrance to the Feywild.” Keyleth nodded and a portal opened in the tree, the group running through. Vax near his sister, his voice soft as he whispered once they reached the other side of the portal. “Are you sure you want to go there next? You know our father...” but Vex cut him off. “We're not going there to see him, we're going to get what we need and leave.” For once, Vax didn't argue. 

The sun was beginning to set and Vex had never been more tired in her life. She wanted a bath and a bed of her own. Trinket was now following her around, as close as ever. He was the only one Vex could really cling to without being asked questions. He probably had plenty of questions for her, however. “Scanlan?” Vex asked, and the bard was at her side quickly. “Think you could do that mansion thing when everyone gets tired?” she asked. He agreed and the rest began to pipe up saying they were exhausted, even though she knew they could last a few more hours of travel. She hated to think of what she looked like, she probably looked dead tired, so she didn't argue when Scanlan stopped them to set up the mansion for them right there. 

Vex went to the bathhouse first, expecting the others to join her, but happy when they didn't. Trinket just waited at the door. She spent the alone time letting everything really sink in. Reliving every moment and criticizing her actions. She should have done this, she shouldn't have done that. Scolding herself for mistakes and hating how weak she felt. She didn't fear death, not anymore, but there are worse things than death. That's what she was afraid of. The broken voice of her brother begging her to come back to him when he thought she was dead. The hopelessness that carried in her friends voices as they saw her laying there. She couldn't see them, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, all she could do was hear the despair in their cries and prayers. The feel of her body being carried weakly by her brother. Pike holding her hand, Percy taking her hand, Keyleth's touch on her knee. She couldn't reassure them, she couldn't help them in their sadness. She hated that she could cause so much pain and how she could have saved them from it if she were only stronger, smarter, better. She sunk beneath the warm water, trying to wash her of these thoughts entirely, but nothing could wash away the feelings that lingered. 

She wasn't hungry and instead headed straight to her room for bed, Trinket at her heels. It was comfortable and safe, but every time she closed her eyes it was like being back in Kal'diran's mansion, in the bed he'd provided her. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't be alone, but she couldn't bother the others. Not like last time when she'd find her brother or Percy. She couldn't make them worry any more than they already were. So instead of the bed, she pulled her blankets to the floor as she curled into Trinket, the bear happily letting her. Even then, she felt like a burden. 

Vax fell asleep at her door, Percy joined him. In fact, everyone ended up in that damn hallway, camped out at her door. Vex didn't know, and that was for the best. She'd never be able to take it if she knew how worried they truly were. She took the blame for how worried they were, she blamed herself for the entire thing. The time they wasted while dragons were attacking, while vestiges needed to be found. Guilt was already eating at her, she needed them, much more than they needed her, she thought. They could do this without her, but without them, she'd still be in Kal'diran's grasp. After years of not needing anyone but her brother, she needed these people desperately and it made her feel weak.


	23. Recuperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina tries to recuperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going out of town, so I wont be updating frequently for a few days. But I will be back to updating my stories regularly next week.

“Maybe we should take a few days to rest?”

It was an idea put out by Pike who had been watching Vex closely. Nothing had been off about her, but Pike doubted it would stay that way. She loved her friend, she loved Vex, and she knew that this situation would wear on her eventually. It was only a matter of time.

“No, we've already wasted enough time as it is.” Vex explained, picking at her chicken, her eyes focused on the carnage of Grog's plate. Vax nudged her, “Hey, we didn't waste anything.” Vex only looked up at him with a roll of her eyes. “We wasted time. The other dragons probably know about Umbrasyl, it's only a matter of time before they get their vengeance. We need to move on and get the rest of those vestiges and fight them and save the world.”

“Sounds so easy when you put it that way.” Keyleth scoffed. “I think Pike has a point, I mean everything happened so quickly, it might be best to take some time to recuperate.” 

Vex pushed her plate forward, “Fine, vote on it and let me know what you decide. I'm going to go train.” Vex left the room, heading to the training room with her bow and arrows. Pike and Keyleth were probably right, but the last thing Vex wanted to do was sit around and think about what happened. She wanted to keep moving, keep her thoughts on more important things, like dragons. The more she thought about the last few days, the more frustrated she became. Of course she tried to brush it off and pretend like everything was fine. She reverted back to how she was before Kal'diran, but she was tired of faking smiles and tricking her friends into thinking she was unaffected. 

The frustration was building up and she took her aggression out on the targets, arrow after arrow hitting them with thuds. Her thoughts of the last few days enveloping her mind as she let arrow after arrow fly. She hadn't even realized the aggression she was emanating until she heard someone approach behind her. She turned quickly, half thinking it would be Kal'diran himself, only to see Percy at the end of her pulled bow. He had his hands pulled up in surrender, a look of shock fading to one of concern. Vex lowered her bow and sheathed her arrow, averting her gaze from him. She couldn't bare to see the concern he held in his expression.

“We've decided to rest here for a day or two. Not too long, just enough for us all to adjust.” Vex busied herself as he spoke, retrieving her arrows from the targets. “Alright. Fine, if that's what everyone wants to do then we'll do that.” Her voice was cool and she attempted her casual smile, but she knew it would be harder to fool Percy than the rest. Besides Vax, he seemed to understand her the most. So his next question didn't surprise her.

“How are you?”

“I'm perfectly fine, Darling. How are you?” she replied quick as a whip, a forced smile curving her lips up. Percy shrugged, crossing his hands behind his back. “To be perfectly honest, not that great. It's been an emotional couple of days, as you know. But this isn't about me.” Vex nodded before adding her own two cents, “It has, but it's over now. Everyone is fine.”

Percy eyed her, a long pause making her feel vulnerable, but she held her ground. “No one is fine, Vex. As much as you wish that were true, it's just not.” His words wiped the forced smile off her face. She was too tired to argue, especially with him, he wouldn't make it easy. “I'm fine, Percival.” But Percy wasn't having it, “It's okay to not be, you know.” he took a step towards her and she let out a sigh. “I'm fine.” He kept walking towards her, tentatively, as if approaching a wild animal. Move to quickly and they may run away. “I can't fathom what may have happened to you or what you are going through. But you don't have to pretend. We're your friends, we're family. You're not alone, you know.” Vex began shaking, unsure of how to respond but doing her best, “I'm fine.” It wasn't as believable as the others, it felt like she was trying to convince herself of that more than to convince him. 

He was now right in front of her when he took her hand in his, like he had in the mansion just yesterday. When he thought she was dead. The memory forced her to pull her hand back quickly, “I'm fine, Percival.” It was more of a shout now, frustration creeping back up. She expected him to retreat, she half hoped he would, but he didn't. “You know, you once helped me when I pretended to be fine. Do you remember? It's only fair that I do the same for you. So if you want to talk, I'm here to listen. And just so you know, you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

She was shaking again and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears, but she looked away, hoping to keep them at bay. “If only that were true.” Percy stared at her intently, and she just wanted to hide, but she didn't move. Not even when he took her hand again, “You are. You may not believe it, but you are. And leaning on your friends for support doesn't discount how strong you are. Try to remember that.” he finished, kissing the back of her hand before letting it go. “I'll leave you alone, you know where to find me if you want to talk. And Vex? I'm very happy that you're still here.” he offered her a soft smile before he excused himself, leaving Vex alone in the training room.

He was wrong, she wasn't strong, and she couldn't pull her friends down with her. They were hurting as well, she couldn't selfishly make it worse. A part of her did want to talk to him, though, she wanted to let it all out, but he had done so much for her already. She couldn't ask for any more help, not from him, not from her family. But she was tired, so very tired. Maybe it was best to take a day or two.


	24. Pray?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex struggles to make sense of everything.

Instead of heading to the Feywild, they decided to stop in at Whitestone, which was for the best. They needed to drop off some things and check on the town itself. There was a wave of relief to see it standing just fine. Hearing that they were trying to keep Whitestone hidden from the dragons was even better. And though Vex made her jovial appearances, it was hard to keep up the niceties, and whenever she could be alone, she let her fake smile fall. It was late, everyone was asleep, she assumed, so she left her room. Walking towards the temples of Whitestone which Percy had shown her on a small walk. She found the temple of Serenrae, which was new. It was relatively empty, a few sconces lighting up the small room. A few pews sat in front of a stone statue of the goddess herself. There was a feeling of warmth when seeing it, just like the warmth she felt whenever Pike was near. 

Vex was never a religious person, she never saw the need for it. What had the gods ever done for her? But ever since Pike had been brought back, and ever since the tomb, it was becoming a more prominent thought in her mind. The gods were helping, weren't they? They had saved Pike, they had saved her. Still, she didn't exactly know what to do or say, so she sat in the pew in silence for a while. 

“I'm not exactly sure why I'm here. I don't exactly serve you, but I guess I trust you more than the others. You have Pike to thank for that.” she paused, trying to gather her words. “Bad things have happened. A lot of bad things have happened. It never stops. Bad thing after bad thing and I can't help but wonder if I've caused them somehow. Is it my fault? Did I cause the dragons? Did I cause the orb below? I should have hit the scroll, shouldn't I have? Then the ritual never would have completed. If it completed. Did I deserve to have Kal'diran take me? Did I cause that to happen? Was it my fault? It had to be, otherwise why would he come after me?” She took a breath, her head falling forward as she fumbled with her hands. “I thought I was stronger. Was it my arrogance that needed to be checked?” She let out a sigh, too many questions to choose from, so she settled with one. 

“With Kal'diran. ....Was it my fault?”

She didn't know why she expected an answer, a part of her didn't want one anyway. But her surprise was clear when she heard a whispered, “No.” from behind her. She spun around to see Pike standing at the doorway. She looked apologetic, but mostly she looked concerned. “I'm sorry, Vex, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I wasn't trying to intrude.” she explained as she approached the ranger. “I just heard the last of it, I assure you, but I thought...Vex, it's not your fault.” she said as she finally reached her. 

Vex let the gnome take her hands in her own, “What happened was because an insane man felt you owed him something, but you didn't and you don't.”

Vex tried to look anywhere but Pike, but it was useless. “Are you sure about that?”

Pike offered a small smile, “I'm positive. You're a good person, Vex, you didn't deserve that. We've all done questionable things, but that? That was undeserved and never should have happened. If you're looking for someone to blame, blame the man that caused this. It was Kal'diran's fault, and his alone.” 

Vex nodded, “Thank you, Pike.” she said offering a small smile of her own, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. “What are you doing up so late, anyway?” Pike shrugged, “I wasn't able to sleep, I thought I might pray a bit. It does wonders at clearing your mind.” Vex nodded and stood up, “Then I'll leave you to it. I suppose I should get some rest myself.” 

Pike said her little farewell and Vex headed back to her room. Only pausing in front of Percy's workshop for a moment, but it was empty, so she kept walking. She stopped in front of her brother's room, hesitating for another moment. She had her hand up and ready to knock, but she couldn't do it. So she continued towards her own room. Her eyes flicked to the door at the end of the hallway, Percy's room. And after a few moments, she headed towards it, knocking once she was close enough.

She waited for a few seconds before deciding it was a bad idea and turned to leave, when she heard the door creak open. “Vex?” his voice was soft and she had to take a deep breath to keep her strong composure before turning around. She was about to apologize and excuse herself when he spoke up once more, “Is everything alright? Do you want to talk?” he asked, and his genuine willingness to help brought another smile to her face, one that actually felt natural. She shook her head, “I don't want to talk.” she admitted, “But I would like some company, if you feel up to it.” 

Percy took a step to the side, inviting her in, and she entered the room. She walked straight to his bed and took a seat at the edge. Percy closed the door behind her and watched as she took a seat, looking uncomfortable but playing it off as merely tired. “Can't sleep?” he asked, and Vex shook her head. “I said I don't want to talk.” she repeated, a slight tease to her voice which Percy shook off as he moved to sit next to her on the bed. As soon as he sat down Vex moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Percy froze, unsure of what to do or say in this situation. 

A few moments of silence went by before Percy spoke up, “As much as I enjoy your company, what do you need?” Vex sat up, thinking over the question before turning to look at Percy. “I honestly don't know. Even if I did, I don't know if anything would help.” she admitted. “But right now, I just....I don't want to be alone.” Percy nodded, “I understand.” Vex knew he would. The rest of the night was spent in silence, and Vex welcomed it. She fell asleep as she leaned against him, and he tucked her in to bed for the night, taking the small armchair for himself and falling asleep shortly after.


	25. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

Days passed, they traveled on to the Feywild. Her father would be there, she knew that, and it was the last thing she needed. Vox Machina was helping her get back on her feet whether they realized it or not. Smiles were forming more naturally now and a laugh could be heard in truth from her. It was getting easier, but the nightmares were unrelenting. At first, it went by without notice to the rest of Vox Machina, but after sleepless nights it began to show on Vex's features. Vax was quick to pull her to the side and ask if she were okay. She lied easily but even she couldn't fool her brother. His eyes were too carefully trained on her to let any trick slide. 

“Just a few restless nights.” she excused, which only concerned her brother more. He stared at her diligently, waiting for a better answer, and after a while, she gave one. “I've been having bad dreams. They jolt me from my sleep in the middle of the night and I can't seem to fall back asleep afterwards.” Vax nodded his approval at the better answer.

“Are they about Kal'diran?” he asked, and the name made her flinch. “Most of the time, but the closer we get to Syngorn, the more father appears. I've already been controlled once, and he threatens to do it again without magic.” she voiced her frustration and Vax just pulled her into a hug. “You know, as much of an ass as father is, he has no power over us. Not anymore. We are dragon slayers, heroes, champions, people that even he can't argue valor with. You've always been strong, you know. You've faced death and monsters, our father isn't worth a second thought.”

His words helped, but she didn't have any words to respond with. She only pulled him back into another hug. A rare moment of peace before she shoved him away in true Vex fashion, “I am the stronger of the two of us.” she teased. Vax rolled his eyes, “We are equally as tough, thank you very much.” 

The nightmares continued, but they were more manageable. Vox Machina helped with that. She found Percy late at night, he was almost always awake, she noticed. He'd keep her company, and she'd fall asleep in the cot next to the forge while Percy tinkered away. She'd wake up in her room, Percy tucking her in so she could rest more comfortably. As much as her brother had warned her about staying away from the gunslinger, Vex stuck close to him. He and Vax were the ones who helped her the most. They both made her feel like herself. The rest of Vox Machina helped, of course, but the two of them really got her back on her feet. She'd never know how to thank them.

“You know, I'm sure your bed is much more comfortable than the cot.” Percy voiced, not even looking up from the arrows he was working on. Vex shrugged, “Yeah, but I sleep better with you around Dear.” she replied, noticing a smile form for a moment on his face. “I find it easier to sleep with you around as well.” Vex smiled more, moving from the cot to his work bench. She stood behind him, watching in awe as he tinkered. After a moment, however, he stopped. Pulling the arrow close, Percy examined the tip carefully and nodded. “That'll do. Three more exploding arrows.” he announced, carefully placing it back on the table. 

Vex squealed in delight before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Darling. I'll use them well.” she promised, and he looked pleased. “That's all I ask.”

She gently placed them in her quiver, careful not to hit the arrow head on anything. “You're too good to me, you know that.” The words came out of nowhere to Percy, and he looked surprised for a split second. “I think you may be confusing me with someone else.” he chuckled, standing up and pulling his work gloves and apron off, setting them down on the table.

“I know who I'm talking to.” Vex reasoned, placing her quiver down and moving in front of Percy to wipe some black powder off his cheek. A gentle touch in which he accepted. “You do so much for me. I don't know how I can ever repay you.” His face fell, staring at her in almost disbelief. “You deserve it all, and more, to be fair.” She shook her head, her hand now resting on his shoulder. 

“Just accept the damn compliment, Percival.” He chuckled a bit at her demanding tone, happy to hear the Vex he knew. “Alright, thank you. But it's the least I could do. Especially after...the tomb.” he reminded. Vex had almost forgotten about that brush with death, and for a moment Percy looked ashamed. He didn't regret doing what he did, but he didn't exactly like the lesson he had to learn because of it. Vex cupped his cheek comfortingly, “You've since made up for it in spades.” she reminded. But he didn't look any happier. 

“I watched as you fell and there was nothing I could do. And then....I saw you again, lifeless and unresponsive. I can't lose anymore of my family, Vex. I especially can't lose you. So if making you arrows that can keep you safe, helps. I'll make you every damn arrow I can.”

His words were calculated and delivered with a concern she hadn't heard from him in a while. “Percival, you haven't lost me. Not yet. It's going to have to take more than that to tear us apart.” she said, offering a soft smile, which he slowly returned as he looked down at her. 

“I care for you, Vex'ahlia.” They weren't the type of people to declare their love. She wasn't like her brother and he wasn't like Keyleth. But his words till held that same intention and Vex's smile brightened.

“And I care for you too, Percival.” His smile grew to match hers just as his arms wrapped around her waist. Smiling like fools, which was a nice change of pace after the past weeks. But after a moment, Vex arched a brow in a challenging fashion. “So are you going to kiss me now, or will I have to make the first move?”

Percy laughed at the question, “Patience, my dear.” he teased before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. They had shared kisses before, mostly Vex kissing his cheek or giving him a quick peck in thanks for arrows. This one was different, for once Percy had initiated it. It lasted longer than the last, but the biggest difference was the emotion behind it. She was happy again, and he was happy for once. Two people who cared for one another deeply, finally expressing it in a way that neither could really word. A bond that had slowly been forming, finally completed in a way. For once, they were blissfully happy and oblivious to the dangers in the world. For once, they were together.

Harrowing battles, one after another, brought them to a brink of exhaustion each time. Now sleep came more easily, and she became too tired to even dream, much less have nightmares. Things were slowly going back to normal. But some things remained changed for the better. Vex's relationship with her new family only grew stronger through all of this. She found strength in her friends, and it slowly healed all the damage that one bard had caused her.


End file.
